Pack Mother
by KakashiFanGirl1621
Summary: Haruko has a rough start in life, but is rescued from it when the great Demon General's father saves her. she meets Inutaisho when he is but a pup and before his greatness is known. She takes her place among the pack as she falls for him. But when she learns the future, will she let it play out as foretold, or will she change the future for her friend and love? InutaishoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A New Land and Lord

I don't remember dying. In fact I didn't remember much when I woke up in the forest. My body was cold and covered in snow. Pushing myself from the ground I shivered and stood, only to come crashing back to the ground. "Ugh" a pathetic moan escapes my mouth at the impact. I am so small and cold; I curl into a ball and think about falling asleep when I hear a growl. I open my eyes and find a large wolf staring down at me. Tears fill my eyes. "Are you going to kill me?" I ask in a whisper, the wolf growls and stalks towards me. "I don't want to die…" I hear the wolf push off the ground to lunge at me, my eyes clenched so as not to see it. _Swish!_ I hear something connect with the wolf and I shiver once more.

"Child, open your eyes." I open my eyes slowly to see a man in front of me. He has golden eyes and long white hair with a crescent moon on his forehead. He also has a pink stripe on each cheek.

"Who a-are you?" I shiver violently. He picks me up and begins to run. In a short time we reach a house. He steps in the door and begins shouting orders. Taking me up the stairs he sets me on a bed next to a roaring fire. He pulls fur after fur on top of me.

"Akio?" a female voice breaks the silence. He turns to the door as a beautiful woman steps in. She looks like an angel to me. Her long hair is a midnight black, and her skin is very pale, contrasting with her bright green eyes.

"Hoshiko, come in my love. Come meet the child." She comes in and gracefully kneels next to me. Her hand lays on my head, stroking my hair as she gives a lovely smile.

"What unique hair. Akio…" she turns to her husband who nods in response. They seem to have a silent conversation with just their eyes. I reach my small hand from the blankets and grab her hand, bringing it from my hair to in front of my face. Her hand has claws… and so do mine… where am I? She turns her attention back to me and smiles once more. "What is it child?" I look up into her green eyes.

"Why do you have claws? And me?" my eyes fill with tears once more, this time from confusion. I don't know who I am, where I am, or what I am. She immediately croons at me and lifts me into her arms. I wrap my tiny arms around her and clutch her kimono. I am just a little girl.

"I am a dog demon, little one. My mate is Akio," she nods to the man who saved me, "and you have claws because you are a demon pup." My eyes must show my confusion still. "You are a dog demon, just like we are, but you are a child or pup as we call them. What were you doing in the woods, little one?"

"I..I don't know. I don't know anything."

"Not even your name?" I clutch her tighter and shake my head. I can't remember anything.

"Would you like to stay here with us, pup?" the man, Akio, speaks up for the first time. I turn to him and see a kind smile on his face.

"Can I?" I whimper. He lays a large clawed hand on my head.

"Of course you can, you have no family or memories. We just need to give you a name." I nod and smile at him, finally having warmed up enough to move my limbs without much trouble. I clamber down from Hoshiko's lap and sit in front of him excitedly. He laughs deeply and stroked his chin in thought.

"Haruko." Akio looks to his mate, who spoke the name, and smiles.

"I think Haruko is a great name, on account of her hair. What do you think?" he turns back to me. I think it over and test it a few times.

"Does it mean something?" I ask

"It means 'Sunlight Child', your hair is a brilliant gold, a color that is very rare. I have never seen such a color on a demon before." Hoshiko says as she pulls some in front of my face for me to see. It is a bright golden color. I smile and nod.

"I like it. I will be Haruko!" they laugh as Akio picks me up.

"Haruko it is then." He held me until I fell asleep, and when I awake in the morning I am alone in the room, with the fire burning low. I sit up and stretch. Throwing the furs off of me, I get up and scour the room, looking at all the new and interesting things. There are so many things in here, most of which I don't recognize. I hear footsteps approaching the room and hear a faint knock.

"Come in?" I'm not sure how to respond. But I think it was correct because the door opens and a female comes in. she has black hair with two red ears sticking out the top. She smiles as she spots me.

"Good morning miss Haruko." She bows lowly, making me uncomfortable.

"G-Good morning, um, who are you?" she giggles and bows once more.

"I am Emi, I am your maid." I smile and walk up to her.

"You do not have to bow. I'm not special or anything." She stands, looking at me surprised. She kneels down next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't know then?" I shake my head, having no clue what she is talking about. She sighs and smiles. "You were taken in by our Lord Akio, you are a princess now that you are his ward. You are very important, Miss." I frown a bit and look down. Akio is a lord? Then is Hoshiko an important Lady as well? "Miss?" I look back up at Emi. "We must get you ready for breakfast." My tummy growls and I smile sheepishly. Emi laughs and walks over to the closet, pulling out strange clothing.

"What are those?" I question her. She turns in surprise.

"These are Kimonos. You wear them." I look down as the pants and shirt that I am in, they are ratty but they are comfortable. Even though the clothing she pulls out is beautiful it does not look comfortable.

"Can't I stay in my clothes? Those look…." Unsure of how to finish, Emi kneels next to me and finishes my sentence.

"Uncomfortable?" I nod and blush a little. She smiles. "You have to change for breakfast. Perhaps you can talk to the Lord and Lady and see if something else may be appropriate?" I nod and she holds up two kimonos for me. One is pretty pink with butterflies on it, and the other is a deep purple with black swirls. I pick the black one, and Emi helps me put it on. She shows me the socks that go with it and the sandals that I wear inside. Taking my hand, we walk into the hallway and down the stairs. I look at everything I can on my way, seeing many interesting and new things surrounding me. We pass by a garden, covered in snow from last night. Finally, we make it to breakfast. I see Lord Akio sitting at the head of the table, and Lady Hoshiko is on his left side. On his right is a little boy. Emi excuses herself and shuts the door.

"Haruko, come and sit next to me." Hoshiko pats the seat next to her. I walk over and kneel like she is, on the pad that is sitting on the floor. Someone sets food in front of me and I thank them before they leave. I look at the little boy across the table, to find him already looking at me in confusion. I blush a little and look at Hoshiko. She smiles and turns to Akio.

"This is my son, Haruko. His name is Touga." He turns to Touga and pats him on the shoulder. "Touga, this is Haruko, she will be under your protection from now on." Touga smiles and nods to his father, then turns his smile on me. I offer a smile back before we all start to eat.

When we are all done, the servants take the plates away, leaving us sitting at the table with tea in front of us. We sip it quietly as I contemplate asking my questions. Unsure of if I am aloud to break the silence; I tug at the sleeve of Hoshiko's kimono. She turns to me and nods.

"I… don't understand some things still." She smiles and holds my hand.

"We expected that you wouldn't understand everything right away, sweet heart. Ask anything you want."

"What are Demons?" they look a little surprised, and Touga jumps in.

"How can you not know about Demons? You are one." I blush and look at the table, embarrassed by my own lack of knowledge.

"Touga!" Hoshiko scolds him. "She has no memory before last night, everything she may have known before is gone. Be more courteous!" I glance up at him and he looks a bit shocked at me.

"Sorry, Haruko, I didn't know." I smile at him. At least he really didn't know.

"It's ok Touga, you didn't know so I forgive you." We smile at each other and then I look back at Hoshiko.

"Demons are one of the three races of beings in the world. There are demons, beings with enhances senses and abilities. Then there are humans, they are mortals that share this world with us, their senses are dull and their lifespans short. The others are the Gods, worshipped by both human and demon alike, though humans would prefer to think we are Godless heathens. The Gods watch over all beings and determine the fate of this world." I nod, taking everything in.

"Haruko, I can see you are uncomfortable." Akio states. I look at him for a moment before realizing that I am fidgeting and my feet have fallen asleep.

"I am not used to Kimonos, can I wear something else?" I state it bluntly; the truth needs no sugarcoating right now. He throws his head back and laughs out loud. Even Hoshiko giggles a bit. When he calms down I see him wipe his eyes before speaking.

"Of course you can, as long as you are covered you need not worry. You can go to the seamstress today and get new clothes." I smile, going to say thank you when he interrupts me, "But, you must wear formal clothes for formal occasions, understood?" I nod quickly

"Thank you!" I hop us and run over, tackling him in a hug. I get my new clothes and am very satisfied with them. I wear slippers to cover my feet, and pants that go down to my ankles. I have a calf length skirt, with slits in the sides to make it easier to move in. And for the top I have a short-sleeved top that ties on the side. As I grow I have more of them made for me. I learn the ways of pack life and the ranks that go along with it. Akio is the Alpha Male, meaning he is the leader. Hoshiko is his mate and Alpha Bitch, meaning she is the pack mother who leads when Akio is away for work. Touga will someday be Alpha, but right now he is just a pup like me. We attend lord and lady lessons every morning and then we train in the afternoon. It took some convincing for me to be able to train with the sword, but I wore Akio down after a lot of pestering. He finally let me so I would stop whining.

As the seasons pass Touga and I grow, Touga into a strong and cocky young man, and I started growing into a young woman. I was strong but I remember when I started to bleed one night, I thought I was going to die.

Flashback

 _I was sitting in my room cleaning my sword when I felt something strange happen. I stood up to find blood where I had just been sitting; I felt all around and found it on the butt of my pants as well. I was scared. My breathing got heavier and tears filled my eyes. "Why am I bleeding?! Oh Gods why am I bleeding?!" The tears began to fall as I backed away from the blood. "EMI!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My door slammed open and Touga grabbed me._

" _Haruko? Haruko what happened?!" He smelled and looked at the floor, to that spot of blood. Growling he began to look me over._

" _Touga!" Hoshiko stood in the doorway in shock. Touga pushed me behind him and turned to the door. His mother looked from him to the blood on the floor. "Oh dear." Looking back at us, more footsteps rang in my ears as Akio appeared in the door, followed by Emi. "Akio…"_

" _I know." He answered. "Son, come with me. Let your mother and Emi take care of Haruko." Touga let out a soft growl, to which his father growled louder taking a step into the room. My grip on Touga's haori tightened a bit before loosening. 'Akio isn't going to hurt me.' I thought to myself before letting go of Touga all together. Bloody prints were on his back as I looked down, realizing my hands had been bloody when I had grabbed him._

" _Touga," I whispered. "Touga its ok. I'll come and see you later ok?" he turned to me, finally showing me his red eyes. We had learned about our beasts in our lessons, but this was the first time I was seeing it for real. Slowly he nodded and walked out with his father. I fell to the floor as Hoshiko and Emi rushed over to me. "Why?" I choked out. "What's happening?!" they both pet my head and lead me to the washroom._

" _Haruko, you are a woman. Your bleeding means you can bear pups of your own soon."_

Flashback end

That day still rings clear to me. I had been so terrified of my own blood. It had made me train harder to be strong for the pack. Touga must have gotten a talk of his own from Akio that day, because he never questioned me again why I was bleeding. We still were best friends, we still trained together, and nothing really changed between us. Things didn't change until Hoshiko was killed.

It was my hundredth year of life here, I had grown to be five foot and six inches, my golden hair was down to my thighs and my demonic markings had come in the day I started to bleed. A silver crescent moon was on my forehead and I had one silver stripe on each cheek. My eyes were cold silver that became steel when I was angry. Over all I was an attractive demoness, with a larger bust than most. The day had started out like any other; I got up and had breakfast with Touga. Akio and Hoshiko were away to the south for a diplomatic meeting that required both of their attendance. It wasn't until the afternoon the alarms sounded. Akio rushed in with Hoshiko in his arms, blood dripping to the ground and covering his front. I rushed with him to the medical wing and helped in any way I could, handing bandages, getting water, but it was not enough. She had been attacked and poisoned. She only lasted until midnight.

"Haruko, come… here." She gasped at me. I stepped to her side, opposite from Akio, and took her hand. "I-I want you to t-t-take my p-place as Alpha Bitch. B-Become the P-Pack Mother for m-me and t-take care of T-Touga."

"Hoshiko…" tears slipped from my eyes to fall on her hand. She smiled as she placed her hand on my cheek. Images filled my head; a path, water, a cave. I blinked down at her and smiled sadly. "I will, I w-will take your place as Pack Mother." I slipped to the background and watched as Touga and Akio stayed with her in her last few moments. When she slipped away, Akio let out a heart-wrenching howl, and clutched her body to him. He threw many medics away from him when they tried to separate him from the body. "My Lord." I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Haruko…" his eyes were red and tears fell like rain. I squeezed his shoulder and smiled sadly.

"Let her go, Akio. She wouldn't want this." He looked down at her and kissed her one last time, before letting them take her body away. Taking their hands, I led Akio and Touga to the bath. Akio needed one to get Hoshiko's blood off of him, and I didn't trust him alone in there so I made Touga take a bath as well. I slipped out and directed the staff on what needed to be done for Hoshiko's funeral. I was living up to my promise to here. I would take the position as Pack Mother seriously. Working through the night we had everything ready by sunrise. As the sun rose we stood to burn Hoshiko's body. I lit the fire myself and in the silence, we watched the fire. I held Akio and Touga's hands in mine as we watched. The crowd dispersed and we were the only ones left to see the pyre die down. Servants gathered the ashes to bury.

"Haruko." I looked at Akio to acknowledge him. "You will have to go on a journey to take the Alpha Bitch status." I nodded, having gathered that much from the images Hoshiko had shown me. "She showed you…." I smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

"I know my Lord, I will be ready by tomorrow's sunrise." He nodded and turned to head inside. Touga stood with me and watched him leave.

"He worries me." Touga stated. He looked at me.

"I know, he worries me too. But I have a journey to make. Will you look after him in my absence?" He nodded absentmindedly as we stood there looking back at the ashes being gathered.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I do not know. But I know that it won't be a short time. This is a ceremony that each Pack Mother takes." He sighed as we walked to the castle and sat on the steps.

"You should have someone go with you."

"No." I states quickly. Turning to face him, a frown set in my face. "No one is allowed to journey with me. I gathered that much from the information I have on it. I have to make this trip alone."

"Still, I wish I could accompany you."

"They need you here. Your father just lost his mate. Be his rock and lead the pack in his stead until he is ready to resume his duties." He nodded as he hugged me to him.

The next morning both Akio and Touga came to bid me goodbye. I had a heavy cloak around my shoulders, my sword, and a bag of provisions to get me to the cave. I hugged them both, making them promise to stay alive for me. Emi hugged me, fussing to make sure I had everything I needed for the trip. With that I took my first step out the front gate since I had come through it as a pup, and set out for the cave that held the answers of my new position. With one last wave, I turned my back on that castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Pack mother Chapter 2 – The Cave, My Past, and The Return

I had been traveling for many moons, traveling where my mind and heart led me. It led me far north, past the northern lords castle. The Lord of the North is a Panther demon. The day I met him is one that I shall remember. I had run out of provisions, and was currently hunting a deer. As I was about to strike, another took it down. I came down from the tree and turned to continue my journey.

"Hey!" I turned back to the male demon. His long black hair swayed around his furs as he stood facing me. "Who are you?" I turn to fully face him, giving him a good look at all my features.

"My name is Haruko, of the West. I hope to cross your lands on my journey with no trouble." He neared me, sniffing the air.

"You are from the house of Akio?" I nodded, knowing that my scent is all he needed. Backing up, his face flushed red as he scratched the back of his neck. "Heh, I'm guessing your Akio's ward then? The golden hair is a dead give away." I smile a bit and nod once more before speaking.

"Lord Akio took me in when I was but a pup, training me and raising me as his own. I am the new Pack Mother." His face becomes serious and sullen.

"Hoshiko…"

"Dead, poisoned. Before her death she begged me to take up her place. I set out with all I needed but have run out of provisions." He turned to the deer, he then walked over to it. He picked it up and placed it at my feet.

"Please, eat what you need. Akio is a dear friend and Hoshiko… an amazing Pack Mother. Your journey is an important one, one that I respect." I smile slightly and begin to eat the deer.

"Join me Lord…"

"Kuro. My name is Kuro, the demon Lord of the North, Lady Haruko."

"Lord Kuro then, join me. After all you killed it." He sat down and we feasted in silence. This silence was only broken by the occasional bird or rabbit. When we had finished I stood and adjusted my cloak as it began to snow. Looking to the sky I felt the flakes touch my face, sitting for a moment before melting at my body heat.

"Amazing." I turn to Lord Kuro, who whispered the word.

"What is?" Cocking my head to the side for a moment, he stood staring at me.

"I can see why they took you in. Beautiful, graceful, and a rare coloring, you are indeed a mystery." He smiled, stoking his chin as he speaks.

"I have no memories of where I came from, Lord Kuro, all that I know is that I must be from another place for there are none like me here." He nods and stands. Extending his hand, he gives me a smirk.

"You are welcome here anytime Lady Haruko. I expect great leadership from you when you are returned to the Western lands." I take his hand and give him a smirk of my own.

"Let us hope there is a West to return to when I am done on my journey. I left it with a heartbroken Lord and his dimwit son." Throwing his head back, Kuro let out a hearty laugh.

"I agree my Lady. Take care on your way, for this is all the assistance I can offer you." I nod and wave goodbye, setting out once more to the Northern most part of Japan. _This is a lonely journey_ I think to myself. At last I make it to a waterfall, frozen over in winter ice. Sitting on a rock, I take a moment to breath. My heart tells me I have come to the end of my walking. I take one more deep breath, before I stand and walk across the frozen river. Placing my hand on the frozen falls, I close my eyes and focus my youki (demon energy). Slowly, the falls shudder before splitting, ice and all, and revealing a cave. Walking in slowly, the falls close behind me.

"Who have we here?" a whispery voice speaks. Turning sharply to the right, an old demoness stands next to me. Her silvery hair falls long to the ground behind her; her face is wrinkly, showing me just how old she is.

"I am Haruko," I state calmly, "I have come to train as the next Pack Mother of the West." Taking my hand she leads me further into the cave. We walk for quite some time before the tunnel opens up into a great cavern. There sit two more elderly demoness', turning their heads at our arrival. All three of the demoness' look about the same age and by sent I can tell they are dog, wolf, and panther demons. The one next to me moved to join them by the great fire in the center.

"Hoshiko has fallen." The other two nod, bowing their heads in a moment of silence. "And this one has come to take her place." They nod once more, standing to face me.

"Come closer child." Says the panther.

"We will not harm you." Adds the wolf. I step out of the shadows and they all gasp. Coming forward they each touch a different part of me. The wolf touches my hair, while the panther touches my facial markings. The wolf takes my hand, pushing up my sleeve to see the markings on my wrist. The wolf speaks in a calm voice.

"Haruko, you have come to train as a Pack Mother. We are the three that will train you, as we are the oldest Pack Mothers in the land, charged with training the new generations." She paused for a moment looking into my eyes, gold meeting silver. "You will be powerful my dear. This will take years to complete, as you have much to learn about controlling your power as a Pack Mother and not simply a demoness." The three of them lead me to the fire, sitting me on a wooden stump before seating themselves.

"First we must be named." Started the Panther. "I am Ichi."

"I am Ni." Chimed the wolf

"And I am San." Finished the dog.

"But those are all numbers, do you not have other names." I ask, confusion lacing my voice.

"Once we did," said Ni, "But once you take this post you relinquish your name and all you once were for the sake of teaching." I nod as she takes my hand.

"We must see what you are." Whispered San. Ichi and Ni nodded.

"But I am a dog demoness."

"Yes, you are, but you must see if the Gods have hidden anything from you before now. Each Pack Mother trainee must do this." Advised Ni. Taking my hand, she gave a small comforting smile. I nod once, understanding that I must follow their lead. "You must stare into the fire, for as long as it takes for images to fill your mind. You may hear a voice, you may not. It depends on what the Gods have in store for you." The three of them stood and left me to stare into the fire alone. I stared, and stared, and stared some more. Just when it seemed like nothing would happen, I heard a voice.

"I wondered when you would come to me." Breaking my gaze, my head shot up to stare at the figure across from me. Her hair shined a midnight blue, moving as if the room was filled with water. Her blue eyes staring into mine, as an easy smile seemed etched in her face. An intricate kimono, the night sky moving across it, drapes around her frame.

"Who are you?" I uttered, dazed by her appearance of youth and serenity.

"I am known by many names, Tsukiyomi, Itzpapalotl, Nephthys, are but a few. You knew me as Nyx."

"Knew?" I whispered. She nods, her hair moving lazily about her.

"Before you became a demoness." She stated, as if the most simple thing in the world. "It is time for you to remember, before you came to this world. You will need this knowledge my child." Her tone is one of warning.

"I won't like what I see, will I?" her face becomes grim and she shakes her head.

"You will have perhaps the hardest decision to make. You will understand once you see." Standing up, she glides over to me. She places her hand over my eyes, and utters words I don't understand. Darkness fills my vision as I am thrust into my previous life. Myself as a human pup, my golden hair shining as I play in water. Going to school, first elementary, then high school, and heading off to college. I loved to watch Japanese animations, anime. I watched one in particular… Inuyasha… I went to my car after work, a man pulls a gun on me. I am pulled from my visions to see Nyx standing in front of my again, a grim look set in her beautiful features. I gasp and look down at my hands that are shaking viciously.

"A robbery gone wrong…" I sobbed, dropping my head into my hands.

"Yes child, you were murdered. But your soul called to me. When I found you I found that you were needed in this world. Doing the best I could, I transported you into this world with a new body and no memory of your past life." Raising my head from my hands I looked her in the eye.

"Touga…" fresh tears filled my eyes. I love him, I have loved him for so long and he would never be mine. He would father two sons and die to save his youngest.

"That will be your decision, Haruko. Will you let fate run it's course? Or will you change the course of the future?" she sits across from me once more, letting me mull over my thoughts in silence.

"I know the future… I can change it?" I question. "Could I save him?"

"You could save many if you put your mind to it, Haruko. You are to be the greatest Pack Mother history will ever see." I smile as I think about saving the lives of my people. "But, if you save Inu no Taisho's life, you must pay another in return. " I freeze, knowing what she means. I quote one of my favorite movies from the past.

"No two souls are equal." It comes as a whisper.

"No, they are not. Only your soul will be equal to that of Touga. Are you willing to forfeit your own life for him? The second life you have lived?" I cannot answer her. Death was not pleasant; it was dark and silent from what I remember. _Can I go through that again?_ I think to myself. "You have all the information you need Haruko. What you do with it from now on is your choice. Until we meet again, dear daughter." Her voice and image fade, as a mirage in the desert would upon nearing it. I am once more staring into the fire and the three elders have once more taken their seats. I look up at them and they all sigh.

"That is the longest anyone has sat there." Ichi states, holding a hand to her heart. "We were almost afraid you wouldn't come back from the other side." They all look at me expectantly.

"How long?" I ask.

"You have been sitting there for two weeks, child. When you started to cry we knew you would come back, but how much the same you would be we could not guess." Before I could say anything my stomach gave a loud growl. I blush a bit, it had only seemed like hours to my mind but my body did not feel the same. Ni stood with a knowing smile and grabbed me some stew. Eating it greedily I thought back to everything I now knew. Touga would die, though I had some years to figure everything out considering Sesshoumaru was not born yet. My dilemma would not leave me be, but for the time being, I must focus.

"What do I need to learn, elders?" they looked at me, surprise showing in their features. San broke into a smile, standing up.

"We must return you to your most basic instincts, and teach you how to listen to them." She comes behind me and unties the obi around my waist. I catch my top as it begins to fall.

"What are you doing San?!" she simply tugs my hands away, pulling my top off and removing the bandages covering my chest.

"You must be returned. Clothing is not basic. You will get it back when your training is finished."

"So I have to be NAKED to train?!" that seems very strange. They all three laugh as San continues to undress me until I am as naked as the day I was born.

"We are all women here. Your instincts will flow more naturally if you are not hindered by clothing." Ichi chimed in. San folds my clothes, handing them to Ni. Taking my hand I am led to another tunnel, we three travel for what seems like forever. There is light at the end of the tunnel, and when we reach it I wince from the brightness.

"The sun?" I inquire. When my eyes have adjusted, they widen in awe. Around me is forest with bright sunshine. A river runs through the forest, drawing animals to drink from it. The varying shades of green are so pleasing to the eye. "But it is winter…" I turn to the three elders.

"Here it is always summer. It has been made especially for training." We wander further in and my training begins. They start with one sense and move to another when I have mastered it. We began with sight, training me to trust the flow of the world as I see it and interpret what I am seeing. Then we moved to smell, letting my nose lead me to find various things in the forest. My taste was not my favorite, as it was to taste the things around me and get a sense for what was what also aiding my smell in new ways to identify my world. My hearing was tested next, blinding me and plugging my nose, forcing me to listen to the world for days on end. My touch was tested while every other sense was tested, feeling the world around me. Once I was in control of my five sense, the elders began to teach me about the nature of our world, from medicinal herbs to poisons strong enough to kill a Daiyoukai, I was trained to identify and treat, prepare and administer. Halfway through my training I had come to be comfortable in my skin, enjoying the freedom and naturalness of my nakedness. The last part of my training focused on my nurturing instinct.

"You must learn how to mother and be both a source of love and ruling. Your word is law as Pack Mother." San warned me. "Your pack will be compelled to obey you, a single word can stop a rebellion. This is why we have trained you in everything we know, so that you may lead a pack of demons with civility and justice." I stare at the three of them for a moment, they have become as mothers to me and I know I am nearing the time of my rejoining the outside world.

"You are ready to be a true pack mother Haruko." Ichi said as she handed me back my clothing, freshly washed and folded.

"Is it bad to say I would rather remain naked?" I question, half joking and half serious. It was very freeing to be in my own skin. They chuckle and Ni forces the clothes into my hands.

"No, you have become comfortable and that solidifies our reasoning to send you home. You are ready." Ni smiles as she says this. I get dressed and Ichi goes behind my back to tie my obi for me.

"How long have I been gone?" something that hadn't crossed my mind in my training was how many days passed, they all seemed to blur together here.

"You have been here for five years." Startled, I look at San.

"Five… years?" I have been gone for so long. Is Akio and everyone still alive? Did he know it would take so long to train me? Has Touga already wed Sesshoumaru's mother? These thoughts run through my head like a flood, finally breaking free to my conscious mind. "I wonder how everyone has changed." I ponder aloud, as I look up to the leaves.

"You will find out soon, Lady Haruko." Ni states as she gives my obi one last tug. "I would suggest you have some armor made for you. We have seen you practicing your sword in your spare time. You will make a fine Pack Mother." They trim my hair so that it reaches the top of my butt, and help me twist it into a low bun. A few pieces frame my face as I stand to face them. I give them each a hug and kiss their cheeks.

"Thank you. I believe I am ready to face my destiny." They nod, wishing me well as I throw my cloak around my shoulders and make my way alone out the front tunnel. When I reach the waterfall it is frozen, but moves aside without me touching it. I make my way across the frozen river once more; a feeling of Déjà vu takes me. I smile and make my way to the east, towards Totosai, the demon blacksmith. I take off running through the forest, enjoying the feeling. I reach the toxic place by nightfall, slowing to a walk.

"Who goes there?!" a staff is shoved into my face, a frightened Totosai holding it. I push it out of my face and smile.

"Hello Totosai, I am Haruko, the new Pack Mother of the Western Lands. I have come to ask you to make me armor." He backs away and his mouth drops open.

"Akio-sama said you would be by in a few years. How many has it been now?" he asks as he turns to walk back into the cave, motioning for me to follow.

"I have been training for five years." I state as I pet his three eyes cow. "Does Akio still live?" I turn to face him. His face is grim as he pulls out all sorts of tools, he uses some to measure me as he answers.

"Yes, but I believe he will be gone once you return and give order to his pack." It is my turn to frown.

"Order?"

"Yes, although he has Touga to run the lands, without a Pack Mother the tensions have been high. Usually a Pack Mother picks her heir when she feels it is time. When Hoshiko unexpectedly died, she had to leave the pack without a Mother for the years it would take to train you. Now that you have returned peace will once more return with you." He turns and begins grabbing metal and other things I can't begin to recognize.

"A source of love and ruling." I mutter to myself, recalling the words of warning San had spoken to me. "I would also like a sword made Totosai, one from my own fang." He nodded and pulled one of my fangs before turning back to work. It took him a week to make the things I requested. As I bid him farewell and thanked him for the work, he stopped me before I could leave.

"You must be prepared for what you are returning to." I nod, knowing the castle is probably in a state of anarchy. "The Pack Mother is the rock that binds the pack, though the Alpha has the most power to give orders, Mother is the source of unity that binds them."

"I understand. Until we meet again, Totosai." I head off with my armor and sword, running to the West. When I arrive it is eerily silent at the castle, the guards are glaring at one another, not watching the gate, as they should have. "What the hell are you two glaring at one another for?!" I bark. They turn to me surprised, backing up a step as well. The lizard demon is the first to speak up.

"P-P-Pack Mother?!" he asks in astonishment.

"Yes, I have returned to you. Now get along you two, Gods it looks like I have more work than I thought if you two are any indication." I start forward into the grounds both bowing as I pass by.

"Welcome back mother, you have been missed." I turn back and smile.

"And I have missed everyone here." They straighten as I turn forward once more to walk. I sneak in, avoiding everyone as I make my way to the Western Lords office. I knock politely when I come to a stop outside.

"What is it?!" comes a growl from inside. _Someone's grumpy._ I open the door without saying anything.

"HOW DARE Y- Hoshiko?!" Touga stares at me wide eyes as I come in from the dim hallway. We both had grown in our time apart, becoming full-fledged adults. I smile at him and shut the door behind me.

"Hello Touga, I have missed you." Rushing forward, Touga scoops me up in a bone-crushing hug. Gladly returning it, we embrace for a good while. When he finally set me down, his smile was so large it looked as if it would break his face.

"Gods I have missed you too! Look at you, a fully-grown woman and Pack Mother. Your aura has changed." He takes me to sit down in front of his desk, and then takes his seat behind it. Staring at me he lets out a large sigh, as though he had been holding his breath since I left. His shoulders sag and he has an easy smile on his face. "Did you learn a lot?" I laugh a bit before I answer.

"Of course I did! I learned all the skills I need to be a successful Pack Mother. And none to late it seems, what happened after I left, Touga?" he sighs, this time dejectedly. He stands and goes to the window, looking out to the full moon before answering.

"Everything was fine at first. But with father in depression, refusing to leave his chambers, the pack began to get agitated. It started as bickering and slowly turned into hate. I have had to break up fights daily in the past few months. Without a mother, we were at a loss of how to function." He stops and stares into the sky in silence. I stand and walk over to him.

"I have returned now. You'll see, by tomorrow night the pack will be whipped back into shape." I try to be reassuring for him. This pack would be going through hell in the next 24 hours. I would be sure to bring it back to its former glory. I turn to walk out the door to begin reassembling the pieces when Touga's voice stops me.

"I would have you be Pack Mother, but also my right hand." I turn back to him in shock. "Yes I mean in my military. Until I have a son of my own you are the only one I trust to have my back." I smile and bow formally.

"I would be honored, Inu no Taisho-sama." I straighten and look him in the eyes. He seems shocked at my behavior and nods to me, dismissing me to my duties.

It took all night and most of the morning but the castle was back to running smoothly. Everyone was cheerful and content with one another once more. I had saved seeing Akio for after I had completed my first of many Pack Mother tasks. Silently, I walked down the hall to Akio's chambers. Quietly knocking on his door, I hear a faint grunt and enter. One candle is lit and the windows are all shut. I walk over to the bed, where Akio sits cross-legged with his back to me.

"I would know that scent anywhere…." He slowly turns to me, and shock fills his face. I walk faster to his side and fall to my knees where we embrace one another. "How I have missed you." He whispers as he buries his face in my hair.

"And I have missed you, father." I pull back and look into his face. He has aged considerably since Hoshiko's death. He still looks young, but his eyes and posture gave me a sense of someone who had given up on living and was simply waiting for death to take him. "Oh my Lord, what has become of you…?" he smiles sadly placing his hand on my cheek.

"I have been waiting for you to return to me, child. Waiting for the pack to be in truly responsible hands once more before I pass on." I lean into his hand, closing my eyes to relish in the touch of a father.

"Is Touga not responsible?" I open my eyes to look at him as he chuckles dryly. His eyes are wet, tears he will not let fall in my presence.

"He is responsible and has had to grow up far to fast. But he has not had to endure all that you have. I can see new knowledge in your eyes, not only of being a Pack Mother, but something altogether frightening. You look as though you have seen death a thousand times. And that is why I waited for you to return. You will push him to be a better man and Lord than I ever could." So Akio can see that I have gained more knowledge. I should have expected that, he is wise and observant.

"I returned peace to the pack before I came to you. You were the one to teach me the sacredness of the true mating bond and what it entails. Thank you for waiting for me to return father." I stop as tears well in my eyes. "It must have been so hard for you." One falls and he catches it on his claw.

"It was worth it to see all that you have become in these short years." We spoke for a while longer before Touga summoned me. I made my way to his office, shutting the door behind me. He has a very serious look on his face, immediately setting my instincts on high alert. There is sake in front of him as I sit down.

"How can I help you Touga?" he turns to me from the sake, serious and angry.

"I know you went to see him, Haruko." He states simply.

"He is the man who raised me."

"And does he seem fit to continue as Lord of the Western Lands?" I think for a moment, already knowing my answer but wishing I didn't have to say it.

"No."

"He refuses to relinquish his title to me. There is only one way to ensure this packs survival." I know what he is thinking, and as much as I don't want this, I know that this is what Akio has been planning. "I will take the position from him, but you must preside over it." I only nod, waiting for him to continue. "I will challenge him for title of Alpha!" Touga's booming voice echoes throughout the room. My posture stays the same, my facial expression blank, but my thoughts could not be stopped. _A battle for the title of Lord. To the death._

 _Hey readers, just wanted to check in with everyone! this is a story that i have had in my mind for a few years now. Hope you all are enjoying it! R &R if you want, let me know what you think about how the story is progressing. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Love Lost and Gained

"Touga I wish you would reconsider how you are going about this." I say as I rush after him. Touga does not loose speed as he practically jogs through the halls.

"What would you have me do? He refuses to relinquish the title to me when I am the one who does all the work associated with it!" He grounds out, as he turns right to the arena. We arrive to see the preparations for the battle well under way. Challenges like this are not a usual occurrence, therefor the arena is only built up when one is presented.

"What I am saying is that maybe he is trying to spare you from having to take on everything at once. Or he has pushed you to the breaking point of having to challenge him on purpose." He slows to a stop and turns to look at me, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Haruko, I respect your opinion, but that man is too far gone to lead the pack. He has refused time and time again in your absence to hand the title over officially. I am the one who meets with neighboring Lords, I am the one who patrols the lands, and I am the one who does the disgusting amount of paperwork! Now will you preside over this battle or not?!" I have no response at first. I can tell that his tone is that of Alpha, not of my childhood friend. He is speaking to me as a pack member first and foremost. I stare at him long and hard. His jaw is set and his golden eyes are narrowed.

"I will." I bow my head and turn to head back inside. I stop at the top step and place my hand on the wooden pillar. Turning my head back to look at him. "I just wish you would see him for who he is, rather than just the Alpha." With that I turn and continue inside. Heading up the stairs to Akio's chambers my thoughts wander. To Hoshiko and Akio, to Touga and his insane reasoning for this, and to my knowledge of my last life. Am I meant to help him change for the better? Can I do this for him, let go of my father figure so Touga can take the title of Lord in full?

"You are troubled." My head snaps up to find myself in Akio's chambers. "I can tell Haruko, you walked in with a frown on your face and fists as hands." He stands and closes the door behind me. Guiding me to the table he sits me down before sitting across from me. "What troubles you?"

"Touga is going to challenge you for title." He nods, most likely having heard from one of the servants of Touga himself.

"And that bothers you?" his head tilts to the side in confusion.

"He will kill you." I whisper, my eyes fixed on my hands. "If you don't willingly step down he will kill you in this challenge!" My eyes meet his, and for a moment my voice echoes through the room. His face takes on a small smile as he reaches across the table for my hand. Lacing my fingers with his, I feel tears well up once more. "You want him to kill you?" The question is barely audible, even to demon ears.

"I miss Hoshiko, and with you here now there is no reason for me to stay any longer. Don't you see my dear, I am ready to go." I tighten my grip on his hand.

"But you… you are my father…." He squeezes my hand in return.

"I have done my duty, you will flourish in this world as Pack Mother. You will survive, that's what fathers are there for, to make sure you will survive when we are gone." He moves to my side of the table and brings me to his chest. Running his claws through my hair in silence.

"I will have to give the order."

"Yes you will. You will be the one to officially let me go." He continues his ministrations and kisses the top of my head. Through most of the night we sit there. It isn't until the sky starts to lighten that he pulls away and goes to grab his armor. I stand as he begins the process of donning it.

"Allow me to help you." He smiles, nodding his approval to me.

"I fear he will hate me for the rest of his days for this." He admits to me. My hands pause in their tying and I move in front of him.

"He could never truly hate you, my Lord. You're his hero." He sighs and looks out the now open window.

"Am I? He has shown nothing but contempt for me since his mother passed on." I put my hand on his cheek to force his eyes to meet mine.

 _You don't have to be a hero, you just have to be there_

I move behind him to resume tying his armor as I keep singing. He needs to know this.

 _He doesn't need to know your perfect_

 _He needs to know you care_

 _And when the fight is over, you've done all you can do_

 _Be a father, not a hero, that's all he needs from you_

 _You don't have to be winner if you give it your best_

 _Believe in who you are and then time can do the rest_

 _Your heart is his example, brave and strong and true_

 _You don't have to be a hero_

 _You just have to be you_

I place my hand on his arm, almost done with the tying

 _Trust in your son, he's more than he seems_

 _Like you he can run, like you he has dreams_

 _Ooooooh._

"Whatever happens, you'll always be his hero" I finish tying his armor and move back in front of him with his sword. Holding it out, I finish my song.

 _Have faith in yourself my Lord, have faith in him too_

 _He will always have a hero…._

 _He will always have a hero,_

 _For he'll always, have you._

Placing my hand over his heart I finish the song. He places his hand over mine and smiles at me. His smile is truly content for the first time since Hoshiko died. Tying his sword to his waist he stands at full attention, just as the sun peaks over the mountains. The bell tolls, summoning everyone to the arena. I give a shaky sigh as I step back to see him in full armor, ready to battle his only son. Giving a nod I walk to my own chambers, changing into a formal kimono for the occasion. This kimono is red with black spider lilies embroidered on it. My obi is black and my hair is put up in a bun with ornaments indicating my status. A knock sounds at my door and I dismiss the servants to answer it myself. Akio stands there in his full glory.

"Would you walk me to the battle, my Lady?" He keeps his smile, and offers me his arm. I give a small smile back and dry my tears. I take his arm and we walk out of his chambers together. I can already hear the drums beating, the roar of the crowd. "Show no emotion, you are Pack Mother now. You must have an unbiased mask at all times." He whispers to me as we make it to the doors that lead outside.

"I am frightened for you." I whisper back. No one is inside; everyone is waiting our arrival out in the arena.

"And I thank you for that, my daughter. Tell me one more thing before this begins." I look him in the eye. "Your time training, did you see my death?"

"No," I answer truthfully, "Yours is a death I had no knowledge of. My knowledge does not start until Touga has his second son." He nods, seeming to accept that vague information. I take a deep breath and we walk out to the arena. Akio escorts me to my seat of prominence before walking down to Touga in the arena. They both face me, standing at attention once more. I stand, waving a hand for silence. The crowd sits down and all eyes are on me. "We are gathered on this day to witness a challenge for the Alpha status from Touga, the Beta of this pack, to Alpha Lord Akio of the Western Lands. Lord Akio, will you step down willingly from your place as Alpha?"

"No my Lady." He answers, his voice ringing with authority through the stadium seats.

"Touga, will you withdraw your challenge for the Alpha status?"

"No my Lady." I can feel myself wince, but not enough for anyone but Touga and Akio to see. The two guards behind my chair cannot see my face, and everyone else is too far away.

"Then on my mark you may begin, draw your weapons." They both bow, and turn to face each other. They unsheathe their swords and take their stance. I bring my arm above my head.

"BEGIN!" I slice my hand through the air and take my seat, my back aches from being so stiff but I cannot relax it. Touga and Akio go at each other with all they have. It takes a while, but Touga gains the upper hand. Both of them have sustained substantial injuries. He knocks the sword out of Akio's hands and forces him to his knees. The deafening roar of the pack goes silent in an instant. Touga holds his sword to his father's neck and they are once more facing me. I stand and take a few steps away from my seat, to the edge of the form. "Lord Akio, I will ask you one more time. Will you relinquish your title and lands to your son willingly?" Akio smiles at me and I let out a small, almost unnoticeable sigh. I know his answer.

"No, my Lady." Bringing my eyes to meet Touga's he is as shocked as I am. I don't think he thought his father would be brought to this point.

"Then so be it." Raising my fist, with my thumb out, I bring it to face down. My thumbs down gives Touga the permission he needs from the Pack Mother to take his father's life. He hesitates but a moment, before slicing his fathers throat. My mask stays on perfectly, but inside I scream and sob for the second father I have lost. Dropping Akio's body, Touga basks in the glory of the packs chants. He reminds me of a gladiator, his victory spurning his actions. My frown stays firmly on my face. I raise my hand once more for silence and Touga turns his attention back to me. "You have earned the title Touga son of Akio. As of today, the Alpha and Lord of the Western Lands is Touga! Long live the great Inu no Taisho!" a great roar erupts from the crowd. I turn to my guards, Tao and Lau, twin dog demon males, and begin to head inside. I can no longer stand solely for the point of occasion. Hoshiko appointed these two the Pack Mother's personal guards and now they are to protect me.

"My Lady…" Lau begins but trails off, not knowing what to say. Both of them have bright gold eyes and black hair, tied back in a low ponytail. They continue to follow me in silence to my chambers. I stop outside my door, still hearing the cheering from the arena.

"I need to be alone. Please, guard the door for me and don't let anyone in." they glance at each other before looking back at me.

"Yes my lady." They state in unison. I open the door and before I close it I turn back to them.

"It's just difficult, who knew not even a week into being a Pack Mother I would have to do something so hard for my heart? Do not let anyone in, not even the new Alpha." With that I close the door. I make it to my bed before I collapse, my body wracking with the sobs I had to hide in public. I take my hair out and dress in a simple shirt and pants, falling back into my bed, it isn't even noon yet but I am too tired to deal with the rest of today.

"Let me in!" commotion comes from outside my door. Glancing at the window, the sun is setting. I must have fallen asleep. I get out of bed and walk closer to my door.

"We're sorry Alpha, but the Pack Mother is resting and asked not to be disturbed by anyone." A warning growl sounds; Touga is probably frustrated with me.

"You will let me in to see her." His words come out hard as steel, his jaw probably clenched. I turn and take a seat at my table. Finally calling out to my guards.

"Let him in. I am rested now." A moment of silence passes before the door opens and Touga walks in. He sits across from me, staring for a moment. "You're angry." He states. I give a sigh and shake my head.

"I am not angry at you, I am grieving for my father figure, for the man who saved me from death as a child. Touga, do you not feel the least bit of regret cutting your father's head off?!" The anger continued to build as I spoke, I wasn't angry at Touga, but at his ignorance of what he had just done. I need him to see that he took his father from this world, he needs to feel the guilt of his actions so he grows the hell up to lead this pack. He leans back from my glare and sighs.

"I know Haruko." He whispers, his eyes dropping to the table. "I know I just killed my father. And I am ecstatic to finally have the title of Alpha, but I know that what I had to do isn't what should have happened. Why couldn't he have just passed the title? He could have lived with us if he wasn't so stubborn." Placing his hand on his forehead I could see the tears streaming down his face. Moving around the table I pulled him to me, his head resting on my chest as I pulled my claws through his hair just as Akio had done for me this morning. His arms wrapped around me as he continued to let out his pent up feelings.

"I am glad to know you feel these things Touga." I whisper as I continue my petting. He pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Why couldn't he have just let us help?" He growled sadly. I can see him transforming into the great Inu no Taisho his sons would know. Slowly but surely he is getting in touch with his emotions once more. I stand to get the water jug from the corner and pour us both a cup. Sake wouldn't do anything for him tonight.

"He didn't want our help Touga, didn't your father ever explain the relationship between him and Hoshiko?" Taking a sip of water, Touga shakes his head at me.

"Was there something special about it?" I sigh, of course Akio would leave this to me.

"There was, your father and mother were true mates. Humans call it the soul mate, where one person is made for another down to their very soul. When your mother died, a part of Akio literally died with her. He held on as long as he could but he was waiting for me to return from training. He needed to be with her again." He takes a drink and sets down his cup.

"Why did he tell you this?"

"He didn't, Hoshiko did. She wanted me to understand everything about relationships so when the pull came I could understand what it meant."

"The pull?" he questions, "What pull?"

"When a male or female finds their true mate they can feel a tug in their chest, instinct drives them to find one another and create the permanent mating bond." He sighs and lays down on my floor.

"Have you felt it yet?" he gaze doesn't waver from the ceiling.

"No, you would know if I had." He glances at me and I give him a soft smile. He knows what I mean.

"The Southern Lord doesn't seem to even like his mate, is that what we are destined for? To be tied to someone we don't like just because the Gods will it?" he sits up and looks at me again.

"No Touga, you are guaranteed to at least like your mate. They may annoy you and get under your skin but you will never blatantly dislike them. Many demons take temporary mates for rutting purposes until they feel the pull." I stand and pull him to his feet. "That's enough heavy talk for tonight." I walk him to my door and into the hallway. We walk in silence towards his chambers. Tau and Lau follow behind us. When we get to Touga's rooms I stop at the door. "Get some sleep, my Lord."

"Goodnight Haruko, thank you." He turns and walks into his room, closing the door behind him. I turn and walk back to my chambers.

"you two know that the talk that goes on in my chambers is never to be repeated correct?" I ask the twins, they must be good at keeping secrets to still be the Pack Mother's guards.

"Yes, my Lady." In unison they speak. I nod as we make it to my chambers.

"You are dismissed for the night. I am headed out to patrol the lands. Go home to your mates." I smile as they both turn beet red.

"My Lady we aren't supposed to leave your side." I nod, understanding their hesitation at leaving me. Lady Hoshiko was not trained like I am. They haven't served a military trained Mother.

"I am trained, probably better than you are. I am the second in command as well as Pack Mother. You don't need to worry for me." They smile and bow, before bidding me goodnight. I close my door and change into my usual attire and armor. Opening my window I breathe in the crisp night air. Allowing my instincts to guide me I leap from the window and over the gates. I take off running when I reach the ground. I run to the west towards the ocean. The trees fly past me in a blur until I come to a stop at the beach. Taking a deep breath of salt air calms my nerves. The tensions of today melt away from my mind. * _Rustle Rustle*_ my eyes snap open and towards the bushes to my left. A warning growl escapes my mouth as I place my hand on the hilt of my sword. "Come out!" a squeak sounds and two human children tumble out. Immediately my growl stops and I cock my head to the side.

"Please don't eat us!" the little boy cries out, his hands covering his face. The girl however, only sits behind him gripping his shoulders, but her eyes do not waver from mine.

"I don't eat humans." I bluntly state. "What are two young ones such as yourselves doing out here at this time of night?" I crouch down to get a better look at them. They look typical for humans of this region of the world. Black hair and dark brown eyes, no other genes have mixed in yet to create variety. The world remains separated as it will for a long time yet.

"W-W-We don't have a home, w-we were h-hoping to catch some fish before the fisherman s-show up." He stutters out. I sit down crosslegged, hoping to seem less threatening to them.

"And do you know how to fish?" they look at one another before sighing.

"No," she answers, "we hoped to get lucky." At least she is honest with me. The girl looks angrier than her brother, who just looks heartbroken.

"Have you always been alone?" I question.

"NO!" he yells at me. The first thing I have seen from him besides fright. I smirk a bit, glad at the change in attitude.

"Calm down pup, it was only a question. What are your names?" they look at each other again, as if to ask silent permission before speaking.

"My name is Haru and this is my sister, Kagome." My eyes widen a bit at her name. "Our parents died last summer, and we have been alone since." She takes his hand for comfort. "What about you lady? What's your name?" He asks

"I am Hoshiko, a dog demon from these lands." He smiles and approaches me pulling away from his sister.

"Wow a dog demon! Your hair is so light!" he grabs a handful of my locks in the front and gently rubs them. Ah I have missed children.

"What are you doing Haru?! She could kill you!" Kagome rushes forward to stand in front of her brother, protecting him from me. I chuckle a bit and lean towards her.

"Now why would I hurt you two? Pups should be protected. You can't more than five years old, you shouldn't be on your own so soon." I state, then lean back on my hands listening to the waves crash beside us.

"You keep calling us pups, what does that mean?" Haru asks, leaning around his sister to see me.

"It means a child, dog demons use the term pup to describe children." Kagome backs down and sits in front of me. Haru scoots to move beside her.

"What is it like to be a demon?" Kagome asks, her voice has lost its steel edge and she speaks more as the child she is. Her voice is full of wonder at talking to a demon for what, I assume, is the first time.

"We are faster, stronger, and have better senses than humans. But we love and grieve just the same as humans, sometimes even more." The sky has started to lighten with the rising sun. I stand to head back to the castle. They stand too and look up at me.

"Are you leaving already Miss Haruko?" Haru asks, a frown on his face. I smile and put a hand on their heads, tousling their hair.

"I have to get back to my home, they will be missing me." Kagome pouts, both from my hand on her hair and my leaving.

"Will you come back?" she questions. I think for a moment before smiling.

"Yea, I'll come back to see you soon." I turn to leave and wave at them. Taking my time I walk into the forest, I only walk for a few moments before I hear shouting. Frowning, I turn back and come to the forests edge. A group of men have surrounded the children.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" one of the men sneers. "The two little thieves out in the open. Well we finally caught you." Another makes a move to grab Kagome. Red enters my vision and before they can even blink I grab his arm.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I state, my voice deadly calm. I give his arm a light squeeze, enough to bruise and throw him away from me into the ocean. Turning to the other men I glare. "Any of the rest of you want to try hurting them?" I ask. They back away, dropping the fishing tools they were carrying and run away screaming about a demon. I sigh and look down at the kids. "Well this isn't what I thought would happen." I said. "We better get you out of here before the men come back looking for me." I scoop them up in my arms and take off running into the woods. "I can get you to another village if you would like." I say to them as I slow to a walk. I made it halfway back to the castle with them.

"NO!" Haru and Kagome both cling to me. "We want to stay with you!" Kagome says.

"You're the first one to care about us since mama and papa died! Please don't leave us!" pleads Haru. Glancing between the two of them I laugh a bit.

"Well I wonder what they will say when I show up with two human pups in tow." I start walking again. It isn't as though we don't have some humans working for us, we have humans, half-demons, and full blooded demons of every kind working for us. I don't think they will mind two more little sets of hands. I have grown attached to them in such a short time too. I feel them slowly relax on my shoulders and I softly sing:

 _Put your faith in what you most believe in_

 _Two worlds one family_

 _Trust your heart, let fate decide,_

 _To guide these lives we see._

Shifting them on my shoulders I approach the gate and smile, truly from two worlds. But these children need care, and I will give it to them. From what I can guess I won't be having children of my own for a while, so I guess adopting these two rugrats will ease my heart. Nuzzling the top of their heads I approach the castle gate, bracing myself for what hell will break loose when I arrive.

 _Author Note_

 _First song from Balto III 'You don't have to be a hero' and the second song is from Tarzan, 'two worlds (movie version)'. Let me know what you think. I am trying to make this story move slower than other stories I have written, and filling in parts of growth both for Touga and Haruko. Hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pack Mother Chapter 4 – A Mothers Love**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters._

As I approached the gates to the castle, the two guards at the front stiffen from their slouched positions.

"Pack Mother! Where have you been?" the guard to my left asks, moving forward to help me. He comes to a stop as I come closer, seeing that I am carrying two small children with me. "Mother…."

"I know, I couldn't leave them where they were. Humans are so bad about mistreating orphaned pups." They both nodded at my statement. I know that in the future the stigma of being an orphan does remain pretty strong, but they are at least cared for. In the present, however, orphans are treated terribly since they are only seen as a waste of the food supply. I continue to walk in, the two gate guards return to their watch. I run into many servants on my way to my room, instructing a few of them to bring me a change of clothing for Kagome and Haru as well as some food. I make it to my room without running in to anyone of high status in the pack, meaning Touga, and gently wake the children.

"What is it mama?" Kagome rubs her eyes as she wakes up, Haru gives me a huge yawn. Setting them down, I take off all of my armor.

"You need a bath, come on." I lead them to my private bath and help them clean up. I get soaking wet in the process, since two five year olds really enjoy splashing more than actually washing. I get them out and dried. We walk back into my bedroom to find Touga sitting at my table.

"I wondered if what I was hearing was true." He looks at the children; even sitting he is still a head taller than them. They both grip my pants and hide behind me.

"And who said you could just let yourself into my room Touga?" He turns his gaze to me, and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, I knocked but there was no answer. So I came in to hear you three in the bath." I laugh a bit and push the children in front of me.

"Kagome, Haru, this is Touga, the leader of this home also known as the alpha of this pack." They look up at me with big eyes and Kagome turns bright red. "Touga," I turn my gaze to him, "This is Kagome and her bother Haru, they are going to live here from now on." He looks a bit startled at this but chuckles nonetheless.

"I should have known you would pull something like this. You know they will have to work?" the children look up at me and I nod to Touga.

"I am well aware of this. They are still young yet, I will have Emi train them in what they should know. She is well versed in handling children." He nods to me and I sit across from him at the table. Haru and Kagome snuggle into my sides after dressing in their plain pants and shirts that I had ordered for them. They quickly fell asleep against me while Touga sipped his sake quietly. The crickets chirped outside. Touga sighed before quietly speaking, not wanting to wake the pups.

"I have been meaning to ask you, how your training was for being a pack mother. Your eyes have changed the most in our time apart." He takes another sip as he stares at me.

"I know, I cannot tell you any details though. Lets just say that my eyes reflect the knowledge I now possess." He nods and sighs once more.

"I received a letter today, from the lord of the north." I smile a little thinking about Lord Kuro. "Is he your…" I look at him, confusion settling on my face. "I mean with that smile I assume…"

"Touga," I quickly interrupt him, "Lord Kuro met with me on my journey to train. He was kind enough to talk with me on that trip. It was quite lonely and silent for the most part. He is a treasured friend." Touga looks almost relieved, and I have to remind myself that he will never see me as anything but his most trusted friend and sister.

"Thank the Gods, I was fearful I would have to have a chat with him." I laugh a bit to cover my depression at his words, knowing there was no hidden meaning behind them.

"And what did the letter say Touga?"

"He wishes to come visit us. Says he heard of your return and wishes to greet the new Pack Mother of the Western Lands." He looks out the open window to the summer sky.

"Then you must tell him he is welcome, my lord. It would be nice to speak with him again." He nods absentmindedly, taking sips from his sake every few minutes. I sigh and pick up the children, putting them in my bed and tucking them in before returning to my seat

"You'll make a wonderful mother, Haruko…" Touga states, a soft smile on his face. I pour myself a cup of plain water and take a sip before I reply.

"Why do you say that?" He places his sake on the table and turns his full attention to me.

"First of all you are a great pack mother, second I just saw you put those children to bed. You placed them with as much care as finely crafted china. Your entire posture changed when you were putting them down, a soft smile found its way to your face and your eyes practically melted with love. I can't wait to see you with your own pups someday." A small blush dusts my cheeks at his words.

"What about you Touga? Have you ever thought about having pups of your own?" I say it in a teasing manner, my knowledge already giving me insight into his future offspring.

"No," his answer catches me off guard, "I have only ever thought about having to produce an heir at some point, probably sooner rather than later." His eyes are distant, seeing not the sky he is looking at but something that I understand all too well. He is looking to his future.

"You will be a good father Touga. Let the pups already in this pack be your practice for the future." I take a sip of water and look over to my human pups. "They can sneak up on you when you least expect it."

"You speak as though you know what I will be like as a father." He raises his brow at me.

"Mothers intuition." My answer is simple and short, but has so much more meaning behind it than anyone can imagine. Though the anime had never touched on his life more than flashbacks and plot points, his gestures that popped up always pointed that he was a good father in my eyes. Leaving the sword of healing to Sesshoumaru, knowing he would need it to grow as a man. And his knowledge that Inuyasha would need his sword to protect the humans he cares for. That kind of foresight could only come from his view as a father.

We sat in silence before Touga excuses himself from my room. I crawl into bed with my pups and they snuggle into my warmth. I cuddle them to me, enjoying this time while they are small. It won't last forever after all, they will grow before my very eyes, leading rich lives. In the morning I summon Emi to my chambers, filling her in on the children and how they should be taught. I insist they know how to read and write when the time comes, my views from my previous life seeping into the present. Illiteracy is not something I will tolerate in any pup if I can help it.

"Is there anything else you would like from me, Lady Haruko?" I laugh at Emi's formal tone. I pat her on the shoulder and make my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Prepare the pups, just as you did for me so many years ago." Her smile brightens as I leave her to it. I walk down the halls, greeting all sorts of pack members, Tau and Lau join me halfway to the dining room. "Well you two, it's hard to believe that I have only been back for only a few days."

"It is my lady, it feels as though you have always been in this position." Lau answers.

"Do you two have any pups?" they both look at one another before answering.

"I have two sets of twins," Tau answers, "a set of girls and a set of boys." I laugh out loud at the thought.

"You are a busy papa then aren't you?" he nods and laughs with me. I turn my attention to Lau, who turns red.

"My mate is with child now, any day now we will have a new pup." My smile brightens at the prospect of a new born.

"What in the world are you doing on duty then? Tau is enough to accompany me, go home to your mate and bask in your last days of silence!" I laugh and continue on, not giving him the chance to respond to me. I notice him practically run in the direction of his mate though.

"You are probably the strangest Pack Mother, no offence meant my lady." Tau states as he follows me.

"A father should have time with his pregnant wife to bask in the joy of having a child together. He shouldn't be working right now." We make it to the dining room, finding me being the first one there. I open the doors to the deck and bask in the fresh air, summer air filling the room. I took a seat at the table, and just stared into the garden.

"My Lady…" Tau seemed to have sensed my emotions.

"I'm fine Tau, you should go home too. Four children is no easy task." He takes my dismissal in silence and leaves me to my thoughts. It has been a while since I was able to sit by myself without any interruption.

"MAMA!" I am tackled by two little blurs. Haru and Kagome lay on top of me, hugging me.

"So much for silence!" I laugh and hug them back, sitting up as I do. Emi informs me that Touga is eating in his office due to paper work of being a lord. The children and I eat together with Emi and enjoy the day. We take today to just let them explore the grounds, getting a feel for their new home. A day of tranquility is exactly what I need to refresh my energy.

 ** _10 years later_**

My pups are teaching me every day what it truly means to be a mother. To be willing to give everything so that they may live, that is what Akio was trying to tell me that day. He wanted for me to be able to survive, and that is what I want for Kagome and Haru. They are fifteen now, an adult in this time, but still just babies in my eyes. Haru decided to join the blacksmith we keep here as an apprentice when he was only seven. He has become a master blacksmith ready to join the human world. He will make it on his own just fine, though it hurts to think about him out in the world where I cannot protect him.

Kagome has found love with a cook here at the castle, and recently told me she has decided to marry him should he ask her. I gave her my blessing, seeing how happy he makes her. She took the role of maid under Emi quite seriously and now is one of the top maids to serve under Emi's command. She is an early riser, and works until the sun sets usually, then spends time with her man after their jobs are done.

Then there is Touga; I think he has grown the most out of all my children. He has matured closer to the version of Touga that I used to think about when he was still a fictional character to me. He patrols his lands with gusto and makes sure the demon as well as human villages in his territory are well taken care of. His paper work is sometimes neglected because he would rather be out exploring than sitting in his office, which leaves me to do his paper work, a job I rather enjoy when I don't have to do it for days on end.

"Mother?" a small voice breaks my train of thought as I turn to look behind me. Standing in the doorway is Kagome. I smile and pat the floor next to me. She sits next to me and looks out at the garden, as we sit on the deck.

"What is it Kagome? You sound so meek." I chuckle a little and lean back on my hands.

"Mother, you like Kouji right?" I turn to look at her and watch her fiddle with her fingers a bit before I answer.

"He is a hardworking and nice young man. Why do you ask?" she bites her lip a bit, getting ready to break some kind of news to me.

"He asked my to marry him today and I said yes." I laugh and pull her in to my side.

"I knew it! He finally got man enough to ask you huh? Good man!" she seems shell-shocked at my response. "You didn't think I wouldn't know what his intentions were did you?" she shook her head quickly and hugged me back.

"I am so glad you approve!" my laughter quiets down.

"But that isn't what you were so nervous to tell me is it?" she sighs a bit and pulls back.

"How can you always tell." I give her a kiss on her hair.

"I'm your mother, and a mother can always tell. What's really on your mind?" she looks away from me and back to the garden.

"He wants to move away." I frown a bit at this but after a few moments give a sad smile.

"So you will be leaving too, hm?" she looks back at me and a tear falls from her eye.

"I'm sorry mother, I know that you took us in and now we are both abandoning you but I love him and-"

"Sshh," I shush her as her tears start to fall faster, "a parents duty is to make sure you are able to survive when we can't be there. You and Haru are both able to survive without me now." She grips my shirt and sobs harder. "I have done my duty, and you are human my love, you will live a much faster life than most of us here. I knew I would have to say goodbye someday." She pulls away and sniffles a bit.

"You aren't m-mad?" she hiccups a bit and I smile.

" Of course not, you and Haru are my pride and joy and if leaving the pack makes you happy then I will support you with a heavy heart. No mother wants to say goodbye to her pups but knows that one day she must." I reach up and brush away her tears. She hugs me, knowing I have no ill feelings towards her for leaving. "Will you wed here? So that we can all be there to share in your joy before you make your journey?" she nods rapidly and we begin to talk wedding details.

When the day came, I officiated the wedding myself as pack mother. We take part in the San-San-Kudo, a tradition of drinking sake. Kouji and Kagome took three sips of Sake each, and then Touga and I took three drinks each as Kagome's ceremonial parents. Though we aren't together in that sense we both raised her. Touga and I sat and watched the newlyweds dance together.

"I told you so." I state as I sip my sake. Touga turns his head to me slightly without taking his eyes off Kagome.

"And just what is it now that you were right about?" he laughs

"You're a great father. She simply adores you." He sighed contently and gave me a side hug.

"As always you were right, she has turned into a fine woman with our parenting. You are pack mother for a reason." I laugh just as contently as he is. We enjoy the rest of the night, mostly watching but rarely becoming involved. Haru surprises his sister by showing up for her wedding unannounced. The partly lasted well into the morning before the couple departed for their bedroom for the night. I stood and asked Emi to oversee the clean up. Touga and I headed upstairs to our chambers. Bidding him goodnight I go to my own chambers further down the hall.

I softly slid the door shut, and sighed. Going over to the window, I opened it and let the fresh air into my chambers. I changed out of my formal kimono and into a sleeping shirt.

"It has been a while my child." I turn and see Nyx sitting at my table. I smile and sit across from her.

"So it has, ten years have passed since I first talked to you. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Sesshoumaru's mother comes soon." I sigh and lean my head in my hand on the table.

"I feel the pull for him, but he seems as though he cannot feel it at all."

"That's because he can't." My head shoot up to stare at her. Her frown is unsettling.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Touga is unable to feel the pull because the Gods have blocked his senses for you, his mate, on any level other than friendship." Shocked by her statement I gasp a little for breath.

"Why? How could they… You…. Ugh!" my frustration shoots through the roof and I begin pacing instead of calmly sitting.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are both necessary for the coming challenges. Neither will be conceived if he feels the pull to you." I spin to face her angrily.

"Then why make me feel it so strongly?! What have I done to deserve this?!" she stays calm in the face of my anger, and looks ashamed at the very least. I run my claws through my hair in agitation.

"We could not block everything from you forever, I held the true pull back on your end as long as I could. It was easier when you were training. The moment he pulled you into that hug when you returned was the moment the proverbial dam on your end broke." I sigh and flop down rather ungracefully in front of her.

"I have thought about what you told me that day, about how our souls are equal." She nods for me to continue, her ever-changing hair reflecting the stars calms me a bit. "And I know what I am going to do about it." Her silence gives me the go ahead to tell her my plan. "I will die for him, those boys deserve their father and I don't think I could live with him gone." She reaches across the table and takes my hand in hers. Her hands are cool to the touch without being cold.

"You have many more years to think on this. Your decision does not need to be made now." I shake my head and meet her eyes.

"I have made up my mind, I will face that cold, unending darkness for him to live. It isn't ideal, but it is what I must do."

"If that is your wish, I will come to you to talk in years to come my child." Her voice and body faded as it did in that cave. Then I blinked, and I was looking at the garden once more. It was back to normal and no evidence of the wedding was in sight. How long had I been out this time? I turned from the window to find Touga standing there, looking shocked. He rushed forward and pulled me into his arms.

"What in the seven hells happened?! You haven't moved for three days no matter how much we tried to snap you out of it!"

"Touga calm down, three days isn't bad compared to the weeks it took me to come back the last time that trance happened."

"WEEKS?!" Touga practically yelled in my ear. I pulled away and gave him and annoyed look while rubbing my sensitive ear.

"Yes weeks Touga, that trance happens to all Pack Mothers when they need clarification. I needed answers so someone came to give them to me." he knows not to push it when I don't specify on things like this. He sighs and looks me over.

"Well you seem fine now, Kagome refused to leave when she found you like this. Insisted on waiting until you woke up." I smile and stretch my stiff muscles.

"We should go see her off then I suppose." Touga walks into the hallway to wait for me to change. I dress in my regular outfit, orange and black today with my armor. I strap my sword to my back and pull my hair into a low bun. Touga and I walk down the hall and find Kagome in her room.

"Mother!" she rushes over and hugs me. "I was so fearful you wouldn't come back!" I gently hug her in return, not hugging hard enough to hurt her with my armor on.

"Thank you for waiting for me before you set off to your new life. I am sorry I worried you." She smiled and turned to the few bags she had left in her room.

"We already filled the cart so it would be ready when you could see us off." Kagome, Touga, and I all grabbed the last bags and walked out to the cart where Kouji was talking with Lau. He turned to us and lit up when he saw Kagome. That is the look of a man madly in love with my little girl. I sigh a bit and smiled. After many hugs and tears, they were on their way out the gate and to a new fully human life. Touga gave me a one-armed hug.

"She'll be ok." I hug him back before letting go.

"I know she will, how could she not?" We both walk back inside, as Touga keeps walking I turn back to get a last glimpse of her. She turns around and see's me watching. Giving me a large wave, she turns her back one last time and fades from my sight. I turn and head inside again. Lau and Tau come and walk behind me in silence.

"Are you ok Mother?" Lau asks as we descend the stairs to the training grounds. I turn to both of them and smile.

"Whose up for a sparring match?" they both look at each other and in unison unsheathe their swords. My smile morphs into a smirk as they both come at me, distracting me from my sadness of my pups leaving. They always seem to know what I need. As we parried the blows dealt to us, we all laugh and have fun while training. After a little while we had gained an audience from the rest of the servants. Most of them have never truly seen me fight. It was a good release for my energy. I ended up winning, before a servant told me Touga was summoning me. I sheathed my sword and headed to his office.

"What do you need my lord?" I softly shut the door behind my and face Touga, whose face spelled trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Pack Mother Chapter 5 – A New Arrangement

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters or the original plot. I only own my OC_

"Touga I don't understand." I am baffled as we sit across from each other. His news comes as a shock to me.

"I know," he sighs, "but the council are adamant that I produce an heir." He sighs heavily once more, taking a long drink of sake. Still in my armor I keep my mask perfectly in place.

"Surely you have many years to produce an heir. Why are they so pushy when you haven't been Alpha for very long?" I cross my arms and huff. Touga laughs a bit.

"There are more enemies every year, we are in a state of peace for now but soon war will be on the horizon. They want to be sure an heir is in place should something happen to me." I slowly uncross my arms and sigh. Placing my hand on his across the table, I put a small smile on my face.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Lady Inu-Kimi." Sesshoumaru crosses my mind for a split second. Inu-Kimi was often the name given to his mother in my original world. I'm sure they are the same person. I remember meeting her once when Touga and I were in our early hundreds, the equivalent of teenagers to humans. She was a few decades younger than us, looking like a preteen. Her face had never changed when we spoke. Her emotionless expression was hard to read.

"I see, Lady Inu-Kimi of the East then. When does she arrive?"

"In three full moons." _So I only have three months before suffering through their mating._ This thought crosses my mind before I have a chance to stop it. He may be mine in soul, but his heart thinks of me as nothing but a friend.

"Well at least we have time to prepare for her arrival." Touga keeps a frown firmly on his face as he continues to drink.

"I know you don't really like her, but she will be the mother of my heir soon." I hold up a hand to stop him.

"Allow me to speak as your old friend for a moment Touga." I drop the formalities and look him straight in the eye. "I never said I didn't like her. That said, she is a frigid bitch and it makes me worry for your heir to have a mother like that." He leans back and takes a large drink.

"I understand that, being Pack Mother you consider the entire pack your children. But remember that my heir will also have you as a mother." Glancing out the window I saw that night had fallen.

"Take a walk with me Touga, I could definitely use some fresh air." He nods and stands with me. We walk side by side to the garden. We walk in a comfortable silence. We come to a full blooming sakura tree. Touga lies down beneath it while I remain standing. Placing my hand on the trunk I smile. "Do you remember this tree?" He opens one eye to look at me and smiles too.

"I do, this is the tree where our bond was sealed." I think back to that day…

 **800 Years Ago**

 _Being new to the pack was difficult. Everyone was nice to me but not friendly. I was just the ward of their Alpha so they had to be nice. Glancing around my room I sigh, sitting up in bed and quickly but quietly pad over to the door. Opening it slowly I glance into the hall to see no one in sight. I sneak out to the garden and run to the sakura tree. Glancing around once more I don't see anyone around. I jump with all my might and land on a branch in the middle of the tree. I pull my legs to my chest and lean against the trunk. A few tears slide down my face as I bury it in my knees._

 _"How come your crying?" My head shoots up to find Touga, the son of the Alpha, crouched in front of me._

 _"No reason." Quickly wiping my tears I look away from him._

 _"Well something's bothering you, and I'm not leaving 'til you tell me!" he sits down on the branch and crosses his arms stubbornly._

 _"Why do you care? Its not like I'm a real part of this pack." His arms uncross and he leans forward, his head cocked to the side._

 _"What do you mean?" I sniffle and wipe the rest of my tears away._

 _"I'm just someone your dad picked up." He suddenly grabs my hands._

 _"That's not true! You're my new sister! I'm supposed to protect you! Father said so!" his words are so rushed I hardly understand them. His eyes are wide and urgent, almost as if he is scared by my words. "I'll protect you! You're the first person who see's me as me and not just the Alpha's son." His words slow to a crawl and he lets go of my hands, his cheeks turning red._

 _"You really care?" I question, still uncertain._

 _"Yea! I don't want you to go away, you're my best friend!" I smile a little and look down. Putting my pinky out to him, I hook it around his pinky too._

 _"Then lets be best friends forever, 'kay?" he tightens his pinky and gets a huge grin on his face._

 _"Best friends forever! And someday, when I'm Alpha, you'll be my right hand man… er… girl?" a small giggle escapes my lips._

 _"Right hand man it is!" We both giggle at how silly this is._

 _"And just what are you two doing out of bed?" We look down and see Emi standing there, her hands on her hips but a small smile on her face. "You should be in bed, come on." We both hop down and follow her inside, our pinkies intertwined the whole way._

 **Present**

Coming back to the present I noticed Touga touching me. Looking down at the hand hanging at my side, I see his pinky linked with mine.

"Best friends forever right?" he asks. Sitting down on my knees I look him in the eyes and nod.

"Forever and always. Through thick and thin to the bitter end." We both look up at the Sakura tree as the wind picks up to blow the petals out of it. "Our favorite tree." He looks at me confused. "This tree, it's always been our favorite tree, ever since we were children. Each moment that strengthened our bond comes back to this tree. This is our tree. So promise me that if something happens you'll take care of her?"

"Why are you talking like your going to die tomorrow?" He sits up straight and looks at me with concern. I tighten my pinky around his.

"Lets face it, someday I will die, before you I'm sure, and I want you to always remember me. So promise me, should something happen you'll take care of this tree in my memory." He slowly nods. We stand and I begin to walk back, stopping because of our still linked pinkies.

"Why do I feel like your saying goodbye?" I turn back to him with a small smile.

"I am, in a way. You will have a mate soon, one who will demand your time and attention. She won't want you to be alone with me and so I am savoring these moments where I can selfishly keep your attention for myself." He begins to walk with me and keeps our pinkies intertwined.

"Things won't be changing just because I produce an heir." I smile and keep silent. _You have no idea how much it will change_. I think to myself as we continue to walk through the garden.

"And what are you two doing out here?" We both look up to find Emi once more standing in front of us. Both Touga and I burst out laughing, remembering that night so long ago. Emi's hands drop from her waist and she looks utterly confused. "What's so funny?" We straighten up and shake our heads.

"Nothing, nothing. Just remembering back when we were pups you used to stand like that all the time when we were doing something we weren't supposed to." I explain to her as I wipe the tears from my eyes. She smiles softly.

"Well you aren't pups anymore, that is true, but you two still cause as much trouble as ever." We all laugh and walk inside. Leaving Touga at his chambers Emi walks with me to mine. We walk in and decide to take a relaxing bath. She and I undress, slowly entering the bath. After a few moments of silence, I let my head fall back against the stone I am leaning against, a sigh escaping my lips. "You two are so close…" Emi speaks causing me to open my eyes that had closed.

"We have been raised together since puphood. What else would you expect?" she smiles sadly and shakes her head.

"You're closer than that, I can see it in the way you look at him." My mood immediately turns sour.

"Only on my end, Touga see's me as nothing more than sister and Pack Mother." Looking to the ceiling, my mask returns to its rightful place on my face. I would admit that I had feelings for him to Emi, she has always been close to me.

"Haruko… He may feel the same…"

"No," I cut her off abruptly, sitting up and looking her dead in the eye, "all he feels for me is friendship, nothing more." We engage in a staring contest for a few tense moments. I sigh and look away first. "Besides, he is to mate in 3 full moons time. My feelings matter not." Emi cautiously slides from her spot across from me and settles next to me instead.

"Does he know?" she whispers.

"No, and I have no intention of telling him. I would rather keep him close as a brother than loose him altogether." Her arms slip around me and I feel my carefully placed mask begin to break. Tears begin to form, slipping from one eye first, then the other. Burying my head in Emi's shoulder I let all of my pain out. She hums and rubs my back, letting me release my emotions. After what seems like forever my sobs lesson and I pull away.

"Do you feel a little better?" I nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. "Your hurting, and you can't even let your best friend know. I am here for you Haruko, as I always have and will be."

"Thank you." I whisper. We sit for a while longer before deciding to turn in for the night. With Emi gone I am left with my thoughts. Turning to the full moon outside I stand and stare. I only have three months that would have seemed so long when I was human but now, now it seems like the blink of an eye. A sigh escapes my lips as I turn to bed. I had forgotten many memories from my human years, but never the emotions those memories stored. To be human is to live and love, freely and quickly, for your life is so short. To be demon, however, is to know the meaning of patience and endurance, for you may live forever it seems. Slipping into bed I silence my mind, these worries and contemplations get me nowhere fast.

The next few weeks were peaceful before we begin to prepare for the impending mating of our Alpha to a princess from the East. I keep myself busy ordering and overseeing the preparations. The castle was cleaned from top to bottom, every flowerbed was meticulously weeded, and anything that could be fixed was. Even the chambers of the Alpha-Bitch were cleaned. I forbade anyone else from doing it, choosing to move Hoshiko's things with care myself. I take my time with her things, reminiscing with some objects about the only woman who had been a mother to me. Some tears were shed, some laughs escaped my lips, but most of all a small smile stayed on my lips. After some hours I had moved all of her things to another room, saving them for someday when her grandsons would find mates of their own. They could at least give those women something precious that has sentimental value.

"I thought you would be in here." Touga sits next to me as I stroke a comb of Hoshiko's. It had always been my favorite in her hair. Turning to Touga I smile.

"This is the last of her things I have to move. Then they can come in to clean and air it out." He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze.

"Take it." He whispers. I turn to him in surprise.

"I can't, she wasn't my mother." He scoffs

"She was as much your mother as she was mine, especially in her eyes. She would have wanted you to have something of hers." Hugging the comb to my chest I nod.

"I miss her so much." He wraps his arm fully around me.

"As do I, but at least she knew what she was doing when she picked you." I nod as a small tear falls, but a smile graces my face still. Standing with Touga we take the remainder of her things to storage and let them clean the room. "You know you should move to those chambers." Touga states as we set down the last of Hoshiko's items. I turn to him, a quizzical look on my face.

"What is wrong with the room I have now? It's been mine since I came to live here." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I know, and that is what is wrong with it. We are not children anymore and you should be in your rightful chambers as Pack Mother. Those chambers are equipped with more than you have now." We walk in silence for a few moments.

"I suppose your right." I admit softly. "It just seems so wrong to move into a space that I still associate with her." He takes my hand to comfort me.

"And my heir should associate you with it, instead of his grandmother he has never known." I nod as we reach my now temporary chambers. We bid one another goodbye. Taking the comb I place it in my jewelry box. My jewelry is scarce, only having what is ceremonially necessary and now one comb of sentimental value.

"Pack Mother?" I turn to see Tau and Lau standing there.

"What is it?" I ask, standing and walking over to them.

"A messenger is here from the East, he asked for you." I nod and have them escort me to the office he was left in, my office. They take their leave at the door, giving us some privacy.

"What can I do for you today?" The messenger turns and bows low.

"My Lady, I am known as Kiru, I am a messenger of Lady Inu-Kimi. She has sent me ahead to be sure preparations are done for her arrival tomorrow." I sit at my desk.

"You may return to your mistress with my word that preparations will be completed by this evening in anticipation for her arrival." He nods and bows once more. He turns to leave. "Kiru." I state. His attention turns back to me, his eyes focused on the desk between us. "I would like you to speak frankly with me and know that your words will not leave this room." He swallows loud enough for me to hear, his heartbeat quickening at my words. "Describe your mistress to me."

"I-I… what?" He manages to stutter out, even more nervous now.

"Do not fear me Kiru, I will not harm you for anything you say now. I am the protector of this pack and I only wish to be prepared for her." He takes a few moments, crouching down on one knee.

"Lady Inu-Kimi is… hard to explain. She is cold, nothing brings her joy. I have never once seen her smile in all my years serving her family. She agreed to this for power my lady." I nod to myself more so than to Kiru.

"Is she fit to be a mother?" He risks a quick glance up to my face. I keep my expression blank and wait for his reply.

"She would not harm a child." I lean back in my chair and sigh.

"What I hear from you is that she is fit to bear a child but not to raise one."

"But I didn't-" a gesture of my hand silences him.

"I will not speak of what was said here, I interpreted what you said and that is enough for me. Return to your mistress now and know you have not betrayed her." He stays still for a moment before leaving to return to Inu-Kimi. I sigh and lean forward, resting my head in my hands for a moment.

"Mother…" Lau speaks from the other side of the door.

"Enter." They both come in and shut the door behind them.

"You are stressed." I nod and stretched, cracking some of my joints.

"There is still much to finish, I haven't time to dwell on this information now. I suppose I will have more of a hand in raising their son than I thought." The twins looked at one another before glancing back at me.

"You are a fine mother, we are sure the child will be well loved by you and Lord Inu-no-Taishō." I nod absentmindedly. Giving one last sigh I stand and return to overseeing the preparations. It takes until sky begins to lighten for the preparations to be finished. I take a deep breath and look around. The castle has never looked cleaner in all my life, not one speck of dirt to be seen. Satisfied with the work, I make my way to my new chambers. I had some of the servants move my things while I was overseeing the preparations. Walking into the room I hum in approval before moving to my new bathing chambers. I undress and bathe, before sinking into the waters for some relaxation. Another sigh escapes my lips as I stare at the ceiling.

"Haruko?" Bolting up I spin and see Emi with a kimono in her hands. "I didn't mean to scare you, but we need to get you ready for Inu-Kimi's arrival." I nod and exit the bath.

"Is that a new Kimono?" She nods and continues to dress me. "You're awfully quiet Emi, is something wrong?" she pauses her ministrations and sighs.

"I just… I keep thinking about what we talked about and this day just seems so wrong." I look down at her as she fixes the sash on my kimono. The kimono was a sky blue with many pink and purple flowers. It parted at my knees to show the pink layer beneath it. The sash was white and Emi tucked my small blade where I would be able to reach it should I need it.

"You shouldn't think about it too much. As I said, my feelings on the matter of today hold no meaning. He will produce an heir with her and I will grin and bear it. When a child is born we will both take pride and happiness that something so wonderful can come from this day." She stares at me, her eyes telling me she doesn't believe me. I sit down as she starts on my hair. I stop her from grabbing my ceremonial combs. "Use this one, it holds a special meaning and comfort for me." Emi nods, smiling as she places it in my hair. Half of my hair is pulled back in a bun while the rest rests in waves down my back. She placed the comb in the top of the bun before stepping back.

"You look wonderful, Mother." Lau and Tau enter the room and stare at me.

"Well thank you boys, I'm glad you approve." We all laugh before we must play our serious parts. I stand with the help of Lau and brush the imaginary dirt from my knees. "Are we ready to go down?" They both nod, and wait for me to head out the door. I go first, Emi comes right behind me, and Tau and Lau flank her on both sides but slightly behind. When Emi is not entrusted with children, she is my personal maid. More importantly to me, she is my best friend and shoulder to lean on when this day ends.

We come to the entrance hall and I take my place to Touga's right and just a step behind him. He gives me a quick nod, and I give a small smile and nod back. He is nervous, though he covers it well I can see his hand twitching. It is a habit he has had since we were children. On the battlefield this twitching translates to excitement but here, he covers it well to keep his composure. The doors open and in comes Inu-Kimi first, followed by her parents the Lord and Lady of the East, then their servants come in and pan out behind them. I step forward as pack mother.

"Welcome, lord and ladies, to the home of Lord Inu-no-Taisho of the West. We are all happy to receive you on this joyous day." Inu-Kimi's face does not change. Her father looks like a stern man but her mother seems to be a bit warmer.

"Thank you Pack Mother, we are happy to be here as well." The Lady of the East answers me as her daughter steps forward to stand in front of Touga. With that movement he holds out his arm for her. She takes it and they lead the procession with me directly behind them. We move to the ceremonial chamber we use for weddings. They kneel on the raised platform as I step in front of them and wait for everyone to take their seats. I look to the right and see Lord Kuro of the North sitting with his mate. He gives me a slight smile. The aristocracy from all over Japan had shown up for this ceremony. Those of the east were the last to show, as was customary. I nod as everyone sits and continue with the ceremony.

"Lady Inu-Kimi of the East, will you take this man, the Alpha of the West, as your mate? Will you honor him and be faithful to him? Are you willing to bear him an heir, care for his household and support him through his most difficult and peaceful times?" There is no hesitance, but also no emotion behind her answer.

"I will." Sesshoumaru's attitude makes so much more sense the more time I spend with her.

"And will you, Touga, Alpha of the West, take this woman, Lady Inu-Kimi of the East, as your mate? Will you give her pups and provide for her? Will you protect these lands and your mate with your life? Take care of her in all that she needs so long as she remains your mate?" Touga stares at me for a moment, his eyes scrutinizing me. Nervous shifting happens in the audience.

"I will." With those words the future is set, and Sesshoumaru will be born.

"Then as the Pack Mother of the Western Pack, and as the Beta of this pack, I declare you in front of these witnesses as mates." Loud cheers erupt from the audience as everyone stands. Touga and his mate stand and walk down the aisle to the banquet hall. I follow behind them as we take our seats at the head table. Inu-Kimi is sat to his left and I on his right. Her parents sit on her left, and the seats to the right of me remain empty in honor of Touga's parents. The feast begins, and lively chatter breaks out among all of the guests. Touga and Inu-Kimi share a ceremonial cup of sake, symbolizing their unity. As the celebration continues I smile politely when needed. I sigh as another guest leaves after introducing himself to me.

"You look like you could use a break." I look up and see Lord Kuro looking down at me, his hand outstretched. I smile gratefully and take his hand. We leave the banquet hall and step outside.

"Thank you Kuro, I'm afraid I might have gone deaf if I had to sit there any longer." He laughs and sits down on the deck. I take a seat next to him. "Your sure your mate doesn't care that you're alone with me?" I give him a suspicious look, causing him to burst out laughing, me following shortly after.

"She knows that I trust you, my lady." The laughing dies down and we sit in a content silence. The moon lights up the gardens and I feel a cold gust blow past us.

"Winter is coming." He nods in agreement.

"The best time to be with child is during the winter. So says my mate." I look down and wonder how long it will take for her to get pregnant. Will it happen so soon or will I have to wait for Sesshoumaru's birth much longer. "I'm glad I dragged you away, you looked absolutely miserable sitting next to them." I glance over at him.

"Was it that obvious that I was unhappy with this arrangement?" He nods but makes no further comment on it. Soon enough Emi, who mainly came to find me, calls us back inside. Returning to the celebration, I take my seat back beside Touga.

"Where did you go?!" He whispers to me. I look at him and see him slightly frantic.

"I needed some air and Lord Kuro was willing to sit outside with me. What's wrong?" Touga seemed nervous and was still fidgeting.

"You know what comes after this, how do I approach that?" I glanced over at Inu-Kimi who was standing talking to her mother and a group of other ladies.

"Don't tell me Akio never had that talk with you Touga, now is not the time to let me know that!" I whisper urgently.

"Of course he did but that doesn't mean I actually know what to do!" I slap my palm to my forehead.

"Well she doesn't either, you can smell it as well as I can. You two are just going to have to learn together." He stares at me as if I had grown a new head.

"Thanks for calming me down."

"No need for biting sarcasm Touga, I am a virgin as well so my advice can't really help you in this field." He sighs. I think for a moment before an idea clicks. I signal Kuro to return to my side. He comes over and I give him a look that says to sit with Touga for me. I stand and walk away, before glancing back to see Kuro smiling gently while he explains the process of mating to Touga and hopefully give him tips to calm him down.

Soon enough the festivities die down as we see Touga and Inu-Kimi off to their chambers to complete the night in privacy. I help Emi oversee the cleanup as the guests go to their rooms for the night. I sigh and crack my stiff neck. Emi stands by my side giving orders on the cleanup. After it's done the servants retire and I take a seat on the deck outside. Emi sits next to me and takes my hand in hers.

"You did well tonight, I'm proud of you." I squeeze her hand, but continue to stare at the full moon. Silence pervades the air and I sigh.

"It's done. You should go rest." As Emi opens her mouth to protest I raise a hand. "You've worked so hard the last few days, take some time for yourself and rest. That's an order." She smiles before standing and walking inside. I stand after a few moments and walk to my room. Changing quickly into my day clothes and armor, I grab my sword and head outside. With the noises I am hearing there is no way I am sleeping in my chambers tonight. I take off out the front gate to patrol the borders. I make my way to the mountains that mark the border between the west and East. Taking a seat beneath a tree, I take a deep breath.

"You seem tired young one." Jumping up, I unsheathe my sword. I look around for the source of the voice.

"Who goes there?" There isn't an answer for a while.

"Behind you girl." I turn quickly only to see…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Well it took a long time but here is the sixth chapter of Pack Mother. Sorry for the long wait! Life has been hectic and every time I try to get this uploaded the website doesn't let me! As usual, I only own my original character._**

 **Chapter 6 – Finding Another Puzzle Piece**

A tree. That was all that stood behind me when I turned. However this tree had a face, one that was staring at me with what seemed like utter boredom with only a hint of interest. We stare at each other for a few moments without blinking and I lower my sword.

"I feel like I should know you." I state, knowing that I should know him but not from where. I had never run into a talking tree before so it wouldn't be from a previous meeting.

"Well you don't look familiar, girl, so I haven't a clue where you would get that idea from." He sighed and continued to look at me. I put away my sword and sat cross-legged on the ground before him.

"I am Haruko, Pack Mother of Inu no Taisho's pack in the west." Silence met my introduction.

"Never heard of him." I sigh and laugh a bit.

"No I suppose you wouldn't. Its not like many people come out here." A small smile cracks the tree's face. "Might I know your name?"

"Bokusenō. I am a tree yōkai." It dawns on me why I felt like I should know him. This tree demon is the one who donates wood to make the scabbards for Tessaiga and Tenseiga. I smile, genuinely happy that I found him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bokusenō. As I stated, I am the Pack Mother and Beta of the Western Lord Touga." He smiles for real this time as I bow low to him, knowing he is much older than I.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you girl. Tell me, what were you running from?" I smile sadly at him.

"My best friend just married a she-demon and I couldn't stand to listen to their mating." He laughs out loud at me as I stare at the ground.

"That wouldn't be a pleasant sound. Especially when you love said best friend." My head shoots up to stare at him, wide eyes wondering how he knew. "I am so old that reading emotions is an easy task girl. You love this friend and seeing him mated is a bitter memory." I creep closer to him and lean against his trunk. I can tell already we will be good friends.

"You're right, it hurts beyond measure, but it is necessary for the future to continue along as it should."

"And you know the future?"

"A bit. It won't work out exactly as I have seen it if I have any say. But this mating is necessary. As will his next mating." Bokusenō heaved a great sigh.

"You seem wise beyond your years girl, and seem to know what you're doing." I smile and close my eyes, exhaustion of the last few days kicking in. "Sleep girl, you are safe and protected by my side." I nod off as the sun begins to rise, finally feeling at ease for the first time in months.

 **Bokusenō's POV**

The girl falls asleep at my side, her breath and heart beat slowing down to a steady rhythm. I sigh once more and return my gaze to the rising sun. Her heartbreak was practically radiating off of her when she first showed up at my hill. I was not expecting such respect and calmness from her when she turned around and realized I would not harm her. I believe she was telling the truth of this future of hers. Though it is a hard path to bear I can see she is willing to do anything for this friend of hers. He is a lucky man, and he doesn't even know it if her emotions say anything.

She heaves a deep sigh and snuggled into my side. I lower a few branches to block the rising sun from her eyes, knowing she needs some peaceful sleep. The air begins to warm as she snuggles in closer. It does my old heart good to feel her at such ease. We stay in silence as the world wakes for the day.

 **Haruko POV**

I yawn as I sit up, stretching my arms high above my head. That was the best sleep I've gotten in a while. I look up at the tree demon I had been sleeping on.

"I see you're awake, girl. Feeling refreshed?" I yawn once more and nod.

"Best sleep I have had in a while. Thank you for allowing me to sleep here Bokusenō."

"You are welcome here anytime girl." With that I head off to continue monitoring the boarders before heading home. By the time I make it back to the front gate the sun is setting. Tau and Lau rush to my side as I walk in the gate.

"Mother would it kill you to let us know when you are going to leave!"

"It might, you never know what might kill me in my old age." I walk past them as they rush after me, following me to my chambers. They don't stop scolding me until I shut the door in their faces. "Do me a favor and just guard the door, as mother I should be scolding you, not the other way around." They laugh as I mumble the last part to myself as I walk away to bathe. I haven't been in the bath for five minutes before there is commotion outside my door.

"What do you mean she just got in?! I need to speak with her!" My head falls back against the rock as I quickly rinse and step out of the bath. Drying quickly I wrap a sleeping yukata around myself before I open the door.

"Couldn't give me even ten minutes of peace could you?" Touga barges into my room and slams the door shut behind him. "Please come in my Lord." I say this sarcastically as I turn to see him tucking into my sake stash. I sigh and walk over to him as he raises the cup to his lips. He drains it in one go and goes to pour more. I gently place my hand on his cup to stop him from downing more. "What is it? What happened in the day that I was gone?" He slams the glass down and sighs.

"She's…. she's so emotionless." His head falls forward in defeat. I raise my eyebrow at his confession.

"You didn't see this the few times we saw her before your mating?" With no words at all he dives at me and shoves his head against my stomach. I sigh and take out his hair from its high ponytail. Running my claws through it I wait for him to answer me.

"Of course I did, but I didn't expect her to remain practically motionless and emotionless during mating! I don't even know if she enjoyed it or… I don't know!" he nuzzles my stomach as I smile a bit.

"Touga what did you expect? That once you got her alone she would throw herself at you and be madly in love?" He looks up at me, pouting. "It will take time for you two to become in tune with one another. Don't expect it to happen overnight." He continues to pout and shove his head against me.

"Why do you have to know everything?" His words are muffled against my yukata but I laugh when I hear them.

"Because I'm a female, and females are more intuitive on these types of things." He pulls away and sighs.

"But what do I do now? Just keep mating her until she bears me a son? Mother and father never seemed like that." I pat his knee and sigh.

"It's because they were true mates. They were destined and as such couldn't be more right for one another. But there was probably a time, in the beginning, where they fumbled just as much as you are right now." He looks at me, his cheeks turning pink.

"How do I know if she liked it?" It takes all I have not to blush. The amount not known by this man baffles me.

"Well, uh, what did you do?" His whole face lights up in a brilliant blush.

"Uh, well, mated, you know. We lay together and I took her, it was over quickly." I slap my forehead before I can stop myself.

"That's it? You got naked and you just slammed into her with no concern!?" Touga reels back a bit from me.

"Well yea that's how it happened. What's wrong with that?" With what I remembered of my past life and what Hoshiko had explained to me, Akio and Kuro did a piss poor job of educating the man in front of me.

"Ok, this is going to be awkward and no matter how little I care for her I cannot allow you to continue that if you're going to make it far in being a good mate and producing an heir." And thus began my explanation of sex to a full-grown man. By the end of the talk Touga was feeling more confident in himself and his newfound knowledge. He returned to his chambers to mate with Inu-Kimi and I shoved cotton in my ears to hopefully get some sleep.

The next morning I awoke as the sun was rising and sighed. This morning was the beginning of my routine for many months to come. Get up, get dressed, eat something, get my paperwork done, maybe patrol the boarders, then come home and go to bed with cotton stuffed in my ears just in case. I continued to visit Bokusenō every few days while patrolling, sitting to talk when I had time. It wasn't until a few months after their first mating that Touga told me Inu-Kimi was expecting. I didn't talk to her much in those months, the occasional words that we did exchange had to do with how I was running the household. She didn't really do much otherwise and stayed out of my way.

Demon pregnancies progress faster than human pregnancies, and Inu-Kimi was giving birth after four and a half months had passed. The snowstorm outside was blowing harshly as I kneeled between Inu-Kimi's opened legs.

"Push when I say Lady Inu-Kimi… remember your breathing… good…. and… push!" she pushed with all her might as Emi stayed by her side. Her final push was hard enough that Sesshoumaru came sliding out into my waiting hands. He was silent for a moment before letting out a loud wail signaling his arrival. As I cut the cord and tie it off, Inu-Kimi laid back and relaxed for a moment. When offered her son she seemed reluctant to take him. "Would you like me to clean him first my lady?" She nods and closes her eyes. I sigh silently and take Sesshoumaru with me to the next room, cleaning him with warmed water and some towels. I wrap him in a blanket I had prepared just for him. He squirms wildly while I clean him, but settles down when I swaddle him up. He opens his eyes and I can see his father staring back at me. Smiling, I take a moment to enjoy having this newborn pup to myself, knowing I probably won't ever have any of my own to cuddle. Tears flood my eyes before I brush them away.

I open the door to find Touga still pacing, waiting for the news. He stops pacing when the door opens. Rushing over he smiles at me and then looks down at his newborn pup.

"It's a boy, a true heir to the western lands." I go to hand the child to Touga who takes a step back. "Touga hold your son." I position his arms just right to hold the little one. Still hesitant his eyes tell me to stay near.

"My son…" His voice is filled with such emotion that I have to smile.

"Your son." We stand in silence for a while before Sesshoumaru begins to cry and Touga begins to panic, looking at me for answers. I hold out my hands offering to take the child back so he can calm down. Quicker than I could think the pup is back in my arms with his frightened father staring down at us. I laugh and calm both of them. "What will you name him?" I ask as soon as the pup is calmed down. Touga stares at me and furrows his brow.

"I haven't been able to think of a name befitting my son. Any ideas?" I am slightly startled at the question, as it never crossed my mind I would be the one to give Sesshoumaru his name.

"I was thinking, Sesshoumaru." Touga nods and sighs.

"I think that name is perfect for my firstborn son." He stares at me a few more moments. "You're a natural with the child. Are you sure you won't take a mate?" Touga had been trying and failing to get me to take a mate since he himself had taken one.

"I'm sure Touga. Shall we go in and see your mate?" Without waiting for an answer I walk back into the birthing chamber, effectively evading the question. I offer Inu-Kimi her son and, seeing Touga in the room, she takes him almost immediately and with the same hesitancy as Sesshoumaru's father. I stand and try to excuse myself when Inu-Kimi speaks up.

"Wait." Her voice is exhausted but still cold. I turn back to her. "I am too tired, take the pup and feed him." She holds Sesshoumaru out to me and I hesitantly take him, looking to Touga to see if he is ok with it. He nods to me and I take Sesshoumaru out of the room. Taking him back to my chambers I sigh.

"Your mother really isn't fit to care for you little one." I whisper to him. It was a shock to find out that just being in the presence of a pregnant female can make other female dog demons produce breast milk. But Emi explained it to me as a child, that dog demons were raised in pack not only emotionally but physically as well. This meant that children were not only fed by their biological mother, but could be fed by any female if the need arose. Pulling down my top, I latched Sesshoumaru on and let him eat, taking the time to burp him before switching sides. I make myself live in this moment, feeding a newborn pup and bonding with him in the quiet of my own chambers. Sesshoumaru falls asleep and I keep him in my arms.

"It's hard to believe, little one, that you will grow up to be such a pain." I laugh to myself as he sleeps. Looking down at this precious gift keeps a smile on my face. I walk over to the window and see the storm has settled and the land is simply covered with snow. It's a beautiful scene and one that makes my peaceful setting perfect.

"And so the first son is born." I turn to find Nyx in all her glory standing looking down at Sesshoumaru. I can't even be upset right now, as I hold him in my arms I feel peace.

"So he is." I agree with her as I turn to look at her fully.

"He will grow well under your guidance." She looks at me, smiling slightly as she does. "Are you sure you won't change your mind? This child already depends on you." I sigh.

"Why are you always attempting to change my mind Nyx? I love him, I love Sesshoumaru, and I love my pack. Without Touga, everything falls apart." Sesshoumaru awakens and looks at Nyx, giggling and trying to grab her floating hair. "He can…" she nods.

"I made it so he came into this realm with you. Only little ones like this can be brought here if they aren't like you." I sigh, knowing I will never really understand how the gods work. "I will let you go. The sun is rising." With her words the room lightens considerably and I look down at Sesshoumaru, who begins to squirm as his body reconnects with his mind to tell him how hungry he is.

"Sorry little sword, let me feed you." I feed him once more as the sun rises. Once he is done I set him down on my bed to change into my day clothes as he watches me. I put on my swords and pick him up. "Lets go find your parents." I coo to him as we walk out the door. Tau and Lau are standing there smiling like idiots. "What?"

"We just love how you and the young heir have already bonded." I smile and walk away to find Inu-Kimi and Touga. I find them sitting at breakfast and bow as I walk in.

"Good morning my lady, my lord, how are you?" Touga smiles and waves me to sit down. Inu-Kimi's expression doesn't change.

"We are fine Haruko. How is Sesshoumaru?" I smile and look down at said pup in my arms, who is currently sucking on my finger.

"He is just fine, a strong and healthy pup." I turn to Inu-Kimi. "And how are you my lady? Are you healing alright after giving birth?" She nods and stares at Sesshoumaru. "Would you like to hold your son?" Inu-Kimi looks at me before she stands and walks away. I have to keep trying, knowing that she will one day love her son as much as she could. Touga and I sigh together.

"I don't understand her reluctance. She brought him into this world yet refuses to care for him?" I smile and pat his hand.

"It can take time for some women to warm up to their children." Touga shook his head.

"Not bitches. The instantaneous bond you have with Sesshoumaru is the kind she should have with him, you know that. It's not normal." He shakes his head and leaves, claiming he is going to have a talk with her. Sesshoumaru and I are left alone at the table while I eat my breakfast.

"If I was to ever have a pup I would hope and pray they are as good natured as you are right now." Sesshoumaru continues to look at everything with interest, silent as a church mouse. I eat my breakfast and head to my office, having some paper work to get done. Sesshoumaru sleeps next to me as I do work, waking to eat and then quickly going back to sleep. I get my work done and take him outside for a bit, where the sun is setting in the distance and the air is starting to cool off even more.

"He seems to be your pup more than hers." I look up to find Touga standing beside me, looking over my shoulder at his son.

"That because she doesn't seem to want anything to do with him." He sits next to me and gently rubs his sons head. I go to hand him over and practically make Touga hold him. "He is first and foremost your son. You must get comfortable handling him. Especially when I am off on patrol." Touga looks at me alarmed.

"What do you mean? Surely you won't leave him so soon!" I stare at Touga, as though he had grown another head.

"I didn't give birth to him Touga. Your mate needs to take some responsibility for this pup. I know she may not be comfortable yet but I have Pack Mother duties to attend to that I cannot take him to."

"I know that! It's just… she's not just uncomfortable." He goes silent for a few moments, and the only sound is Sesshoumaru's breathing as he sleeps. I let him sit in his thoughts for a while before he speaks again. "It's like she doesn't even know he exists. I talked with her and she seemed so content to just be like a human noblewoman and have the other females here raise our son. She doesn't care." My brow furrows in concentration on how to approach this. On one hand I was feeling an extreme 'I told you so' satisfaction about her. But, on the other hand, the stronger hand, I was the Pack Mother and as such it is up to me to solve this issue.

"I will have a talk with her, Pack Mother to pack mate." I stand up and let out a breath. Touga seems to want to stop me but Sesshoumaru waking in his arms distracted him enough for me to make my escape. I quickly made my ways to Inu-Kimi's chambers. Composing myself into my Pack Mother persona, I knock on the door lightly waiting for confirmation that I may enter. I hear that confirmation after a few moments and open the door, step in, and close it behind me. I turn to face Inu-Kimi, who looks shocked to see me. Well, as shocked as she seems to get.

"What do you want?" she doesn't seem angry, but snooty would be the best word I could use to describe her. Nose stuck up in the air, she holds the air of a true princess, one who has never had to lift a finger.

"I have come to speak to you about Sesshoumaru." I take a seat across from her, keeping my mask in place. She tilts her head. "Your son." She gives a small 'ah' before waiting for me to continue.

"The Alpha has informed me that you intend to take no responsibility for your pup. Is this correct?" She huffs and takes a sip of tea.

"I did my duty, I bore an heir. No where in my mating vows does it state I must be the one to raise him." Quicker than she can register I reach across the table between us and slap her across the face. She stays frozen like that for a moment, true shock finally breaking her mask. Anger quickly takes its place, as her cheek turns red. "HOW DARE YOU?!" She screeches at me. I slap her one more time, never once showing any emotion but calm. Her eyes well up with tears. "I'll tell Inu-no-Taisho about this, he'll see you banished. That's if your lucky enough to live!" Inu-Kimi jumps up with all intent to run to the Alpha as she heads to the door.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume, Lady Inu-Kimi. After all, I am the Pack Mother and the Beta of this pack." She freezes, her hand about to slide the door open. Slowly she turns to me, eyes wide. "Please tell me you haven't misunderstood the role I play in this pack my lady. I hold more sway over this pack than you ever will." I stare at her. "Come sit down please." Slowly, as though not to provoke me, she takes her seat back across from me. "You will listen to me and listen well, pack mate. You have done nothing to earn yourself respect or a place in this pack. If you wish to remain as more than a concubine you will start acting as a part of this home, starting with taking your place as Sesshoumaru's mother."

"I don't know how." She whispers to me, interrupting my instructions. I give her a warning growl to silence her, as interrupting the Pack Mother is not advised. She flinches and lowers her eyes.

"None of us know how to mother when we have our first pup, but you do not learn if you do not try. Spend time with your son, starting with feeding him. I have things that I simply cannot take him with me to do. Such as patrolling the border and defending it." She raises her eyes and gives a slight nod. "I can understand that you have not had to do much in your life, aside from sit and look pretty. That changes today. You will be a mother to your son, the best mother that you can be. He will need your perfect mask many times in his life I am sure. Are you ready to try?" Inu-Kimi nods, wiping her tears, and I can see her mask returning. I lift her chin and smile at her. "Good, your son is with the Alpha. Go find them and bond." Without another word she gets up and leaves, slowly walking. I follow behind her and head in the direction of the front gate. Tau and Lau seem to magically appear at my sides.

"Pack Mother, are you leaving?" Tau questions me.

"I feel the need to visit Kagome and Haru, see how their lives in the human world are going. Let the Alpha know for me." They look at each other, silently debating about who gets to tell Touga I ran off again. I laugh at their looks and turn, putting my hands on their shoulders. "Good luck." With a cheeky grin I turn and take off running towards the village my babies settled down in. it takes about half a day and it is dark by the time I reach the village. Using smell I find Haru first. His hut is on the edge of the village and a single candle is still burning. I knock on the wood and wait, hearing him stumbling over a few things before he makes it to the door.

"Mother?!" Haru pauses for a moment before launching himself at me, locking me into a tight hug.

"Hello my little Haru. How have you been?" Haru smiles and pulls away.

"Mother! My life has been pretty regular, aside from…" His smile fades as he looks towards the middle of the village.

"Haru," I turn his face so his eyes meet mine, "what is it?" he looks down, looking suddenly ten years older.

"It's Kagome, she…. Well she just lost her first child. He was stillborn." I sigh sadly and bring my son into another hug. I smell his salty tears that he tries not to let flow. "It was so hard, she still doesn't…. I mean she doesn't really seem to be living just… existing." He buries his face into my neck, reminding me of when he was little. Whenever he was sick or sad he would bury his face in my neck so I wouldn't see his face. Placing a hand on the back of his head I kiss his head.

"Do I need to go and see her right now? Or do you think I should wait?" He pulls away and smiles a little.

"I think that right now would be best. She needs her mom right now." I nod and we head towards my daughter's house. Haru knocks and I see Kouji, looking exhausted. He see's Haru first before his eyes drift towards me, as I stand back behind my son. He immediately straightens up and bows.

"My Lady! We… We weren't expecting you." He ends weakly as though to excuse his state right now.

"No need to worry, Kouji, I know what's happened. I felt like I needed to be here, I suppose my motherly instincts were on to something." He smiles weakly and allows me into the home. I remove my armor and swords, setting them by the back room doorway. Haru sits in the main room with Kouji while I enter the back room, where Kagome lays in bed. She is fully awake before I enter, simply lying in bed depressed. I kneel down next to her and stroke her hair. Only then does she turn to face me and, when she see's it isn't her husband, fresh tears spring to her eyes.

"Mama…" I bring her close to me and continue to stroke her head as she sobs into my chest. We stay like that for a long time, long enough for her to cry herself to sleep. I lay down with her, keeping her to my chest and stroking her hair. When the sun rises she stirs in my arms and I look down at her as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes. "Mama… what are you doing here?" I smile and kiss her hair.

"I will always come when my babies need me." needing no more explanation she cuddles against me.

"I guess Haru told you." I chuckle weakly.

"Of course he did, your brother knew you needed me immediately." Tilting her chin to look up at me I smile softly. "You lost a child, but that is all I know. Honestly, that is all I need to know." She looks away and sniffles.

"He lost life so late in the pregnancy, I had to bury my… my… baby… uh…" I pull her close once more.

"Shhh, shh little one. You don't need to speak it if you don't wish to." Listening to her sob broke my heart. "I wish there was some special mama magic I could use to heal your broken heart. By the gods I wish I could, but nothing will ever heal the pain of losing a child. But do you know what the best part is?" she shakes her head without looking up at me, still so like a child. "The best part is that when you are ready, and only when _you_ are ready, you can have another to give your first baby a brother or sister. You're already a mother, my little Kagome, with so much love to give that it hurts you physically." She looks up at me and I smile down at her.

"Thank you mother." I can already tell she has healed a little, just from her transitioning from mama to mother shows me she isn't as vulnerable as she was.

"Shall we rise to eat breakfast?" She nods, and the light returns to her eyes a bit. They were so dull last night that it is good to see that light, if only a little bit. We rise and I wait for her to change into a day kimono and we walk out to find the boys still passed out in the front room. We both shake our heads and begin to make breakfast. The boys wake up and join us around the fire.

"Mother?" I continue to stir the pot and turn my attention to Kagome. "What was it you used to say when I was little? Something about men and stomachs?" I laugh out loud and the boys look at me.

"I believe my saying was, 'the only way to a mans heart is through his stomach.' Does that sound right?" We all laugh a bit as Kouji and Haru both agree with the statement. We all eat before the boys head out to work, Haru to his forge and Kouji to the fields. Kagome goes about tidying her house and though I offer to help, she won't allow it.

"Your royalty mother, you don't clean my home." I smile and shake my head.

"I am not royalty, my dear, but if you insist I will simply enjoy being back around my daughter." She smiles and continues cleaning. She sniffles every now and then before straightening her back and continuing her work.

"You know, I never would have thought after loosing my birth parents all those years ago that I would ever get another set of parents." I listen as Kagome muses aloud. "You really are our hero mother. You taught us so much and raised us in such a good life that it's hard out here. We know more than most villagers, so we have to keep our intelligence a secret. In fact, no one here knows where we came from." I stay silent until she turns to me. "They have finally accepted us. It took longer than I thought." A sigh escapes my lips.

"I will not apologize for educating you and your brother Kagome. I will not apologize for raising you though I am a dog demon." I stand and walk over to her. "But I will apologize if I have caused you an inconvenience by coming here. Say the word my little one and I will leave to keep your upbringing a secret." She cries, obviously conflicted over what she wants. Does she wish to keep her mother close? Or does she wish to keep her past a secret at the cost of her mothers company?

"I don't want you to go but I don't want to be shunned by the village so soon…" I smile and make her decision for her.

"Then I will leave tonight, when no one is awake. And wait to visit until you send word to me that you want my company." She nods and hugs me before returning to her work. Night comes and the boys walk in the door, dinner already cooking on the fire.

"Hello dear." Kouji greets Kagome and gives her a kiss. Haru makes a disgusted noise and looks at me as I chuckle. I don't eat anything with them, choosing to watch them and make conversation.

"I will be leaving tonight." Haru starts to protest. "Have you forgotten all the things I do for your father? He can't function if I am away too long." I give them kisses goodnight, as they will have been asleep for a while once I decide the coast is clear to leave. Kouji goes to shake my hand before I shake my head and pull him into a hug. "You are my son as well now Kouji, take care of them." He nods and hugs me back furiously. They all go to bed and I extinguish all of the candles. Once I hear hardly any noise outside I sneak out and quickly escape the village. I look back once I am in the tree line and out of sight, taking one last look at the village my children have become a part of and sigh. They were no longer a part of the demon world, and just as they had no true place there, I have no place here. I walk away and head back towards home. I wonder how Touga and Inu-Kimi have faired as parents.

"Hahahaha" A slight evil grin comes to my face as I speed up my pace, wanting to see how they have done in my time away.

When I make it to the front gate the sun is rising and the guards are alert. They greet me and I greet them as I pass. Heading to my chambers I am intercepted by Touga on the way, who is struggling to unclasp Sesshoumaru's hand from his hair.

"Bahahahaha! Touga what in the world?" He glares at me as I get Sesshoumaru's attention, causing him to reach towards me and forget his father's hair. Touga sighs and stretches his muscles.

"Finally! I was afraid you would be gone for more than a day and I wouldn't be able to hold onto my sanity." Ignoring his comment I change the direction of the conversation.

"So, how has your mate faired in my absence?"

 _ **Hope it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think in the reviews section or through a personal message. Until next time!**_


End file.
